Shot
by vicky.pxndx
Summary: Bella conoce a Edward de una manera bastante extraña... se vuelven a encontrar y Edward ¿odia a Bella? ¿Por qué Edward no quiere cerca a Bella? ¿Qué paso realmente el día en que se conocieron? Todos humanos, es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Es mi primer historia, espero que les guste.

* * *

1

"Un acto de adrenalina"

Desperté a un nuevo día sin ganas de hacerlo, tan solo buscaba permanecer dormida en la quietud de un sueño interminable donde mis sueños e ilusiones cobraban vida. Quizá no siempre eran los mejores sueños, pero había algo excitante en ellos, ese toque de adrenalina, un escape a la rutina.

Miré el reloj que descansaba en el buro a un lado de mi cama, 6:30, tenía que levantarme tan solo para pasar otro día encerrada entre cuatro paredes, donde escuchaba hablar adultos que creían saberlo todo, ellos no sabían nada.

Quité la cobija que me cubría lentamente, miré el reloj una vez más antes de incorporarme. Sentada sobre mi cama contemplé mi habitación, ese refugio que construí con el paso de los años, sus paredes de un rosa pálido se cerraban a mi alrededor.

Frente a la cama, que se situaba pegada a la pared del lado derecho, se encontraba el closet donde mi escasa ropa aguardaba el momento en que decidiera usarla. En la esquina de la habitación mi más preciado tesoro, mi viejo librero color caoba, lleno de mis libros favoritos, todos ellos contándome vidas mucho más interesantes que la mía.

Mi habitación no era la gran cosa, no había un espejo gigante ni una pila de maquillaje como en las habitaciones de las chicas de mi edad. Aún así la sentía tan mía.

Aún en el letargo del sueño me encaminé al baño que estaba justo enfrente de mi habitación. Me interné en él para bañarme y dejar que el agua caliente se llevara todo rastro de tristeza.

Miré la tina con deseo, nada más relajante que una tina con agua caliente. Suspiré, tendría que ser otro día.

Giré la vista hacía la regadera y abrí la llave del agua caliente, mientras el agua salía fui desprendiéndome de la piyama que no era más que un viejo pants y una playera rota.

Me interné en la regadera sintiéndome dichosa cuando el agua toco mis músculos, era como limpiar todo aquello que me lastimaba, olvidar mis problemas por un segundo. Si soy bastante dramática.

Estuve lista después de un rato, siempre me tomaba mi tiempo al ducharme. Me envolví en la toalla y salí directo a mi habitación esperando que no saliera Phill o mi madre y me vieran así. Me dirigí al closet buscando la ropa más caliente y cómoda del mundo, ya podía imaginar la cara de mi mejor amiga Alice cuando me viera con esa sudadera vieja y grande que ella tanto detestaba. "No sabes nada de moda" decía siempre.

Sonreí, ella, su novio Jasper y Rosalie, eran lo único que tenía. No es que no apreciara a Renee, mi madre, pero ella no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, desde la muerte de papá; y su reciente matrimonio con Phill yo había pasado a un segundo plano. La comprendía, ella necesitaba esa clase de compañía para no extrañar tanto a Charlie.

Charlie, tenía de comunicativo lo que yo tengo de alegre, si, tanto así, pero cuando decía algo, era lo más hermoso que podía escuchar. Hasta el momento, el único hombre aparte de Jasper, que me había dicho un cumplido. Claro, no estoy contando a los depravados que me gritan por la calle. Ellos le dicen cumplidos a cualquier cosa con pelo largo.

Me cambié de prisa, no perdía demasiado tiempo en ello, cepillé la maraña de cabello que tenía, era imposible aplacarlo, pero lo hacia ver un poco más decente. Fui al baño a lavar mis dientes y después de hacerlo me quedé contemplándome en el espejo.

¿Por qué me quejaba tanto de la vida? ¿por qué en mi rostro se dibujaba una falsa sonrisa?, ¿quién era yo para exigir algo mejor?. Tan solo una adolescente de 17 años que apenas ha vivido y ya no tiene ganas de hacerlo.

Mi pálida piel comenzó a enrojecerse cuando sentí un nudo formándose en mi garganta. Mis ojos chocolate se tiñeron de rojo y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Era tan estúpida. Siempre llorando, siempre quejándome por todo.

Limpié mis lagrimas con la manga de la sudadera, anudé mi cabello castaño con una liga formando una coleta, tratando con ello de mejorar mi aspecto. Misión imposible, yo no tenía arreglo. Delgada, más bien flacucha, pálida, cabello demasiado chino para ser lacio, demasiado lacio para ser chino. En fin, distinto, tan distinto como yo.

Siempre sintiéndome el bicho raro, nadie sabe lo que es estar por ahí vagando sin encontrar tu lugar. El sentirte todo el tiempo como un invasor, así me sentí todo el tiempo.

Escuché a alguien abriendo la puerta y me giré molesta para ver quien interrumpía mi reflexión con el espejo.

Era Renee, parecía bastante molesta.

-¿Sabes qué hora es Isabella?.

"Bella" la corregí mentalmente.

Alcé los hombros y negué con la cabeza.

-7:25.

Ups, faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara mi primera clase.

-Ya voy.

Le aseguré.

Me miró desaprobatoriamente pero salió concediéndome intimidad.

Salí del baño y corrí escaleras abajo, demonios, mi mochila, subí corriendo otra vez a buscar mi mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo de mi habitación.

Bajé de nuevo a toda prisa, era todo un logro haber corrido y no caerme, con lo torpe que era.

-Adiós.

Grité desde la puerta.

Apenas me asomé y el frío me provoco ganas de volver, aún así me adentré en el frío clima y corrí hasta mi auto. Lo encendí y salí de casa con cuidado.

Ya era seguro que no llegaría a mi primer clase y probablemente tampoco a la segunda, solo a Renee se le ocurría vivir en el bosque alejada de la sociedad. Así que ahora debía cruzar el bosque si quería llegar a la escuela.

Estaba a la mitad del bosque cuando descubrí unas siluetas a la lejanía. Me esforcé por poder distinguirlos. Había dos hombres parados y otro más inclinado sobre algo.

Al principio no me di cuenta pero era un chico lo que había debajo del otro hombre que lo sostenía boca abajo, y ¿lo estaba golpeando?, si! Lo estaba golpeando.

Me estremecí, ¿qué podía hacer?, si llamaba a la policía seguro ya se habrían ido antes de que llegara. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar de prisa, algo debía hacer, ¿pero qué?.

Un flashback cruzó mi mente. Mi primo jugaba en el auto con una pistola de juguete, misma que ahora se encontraba en la guantera de mi coche.

La saqué sin pensarlo, ya sabía lo que podía hacer y ahora parecía la solución más viable. Tenía que funcionar, y si no lo hacía por lo menos moriría con la felicidad de haber logrado hacer un acto de adrenalina.

Una voz en mi interior me gritaba que estaba siendo estúpida y la otra solo me recordaba que no podía dejar a ese chico ahí, y que finalmente eso es lo que siempre había buscado, un poco de adrenalina.

Derrapé con mi auto para darle más emoción a mi entrada. Conseguí la atención de los tres matones que ahora podía ver, eran demasiado corpulentos. Ya había dado el primer paso, no podía retractarme.

Bajé del auto tratando de parecer ruda, aunque a mi me pareció más que me veía bastante patética.

Tomé el arma de juguete con fuerza y apunté al frente.

-Suelten al chico ahora mismo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews, denme consejos y todo eso, acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios... el fic se llama Shot porque me basé en Shot de The Rasmus y no sabía como ponerle así que respeté el nombre de la canción.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**CAPÍTULO CORTO.**

* * *

SHOT

2

Mis piernas temblaban y mi respiración empezó a descontrolarse, quizá no había sido buena idea después de todo.

Me permití mirar al chico que estaba tendido bañado en sangre. De repente mi corazón latió con fuerza pero ya no era a causa de miedo, mis manos sudaron y un montón de cosas se comenzaron a mover en mi interior. Era un joven tan guapo.

De piel pálida, aspecto desgarbado, cuerpo delgado pero con un poco de músculos. Su rostro era un altar a la belleza, quise tocarlo, se veía tan suave, tan dulce. Su cabello de un tono cobrizo dorado se le pegaba a la frente a causa del sudor y la sangre.

Finalmente me encontré con sus ojos, y me olvidé de donde estaba y que estaba haciendo, eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. El mundo desapareció a mi alrededor, solo estábamos yo y ese joven de ojos verdes.

Sus ojos también estaban centrados en los míos, parecía sorprendido, asustado y a la vez tan abstraído como yo. Creí que podría morir viendo aquellos ojos y no me importaría.

La risa estridente de los hombres que ya había olvidado, estaban ahí, me obligó a apartar mis ojos de él. Me estremecí ante la mirada amenazante de aquel hombre sobre mí.

Todo había terminado, podía sentirlo en cada una de mis palpitaciones, pero no me importaba, porque esa experiencia me había conocer un ángel. Tanto me quejaba de la vida que ahora por fin iba a morir. Miré por última vez aquellos ojos verdes y vi como sus carnosos labios articulaban una sola palabra "Corre".

Mis piernas reaccionaron solas, esa palabra había estado pasando por mi mente, pero me negaba a hacerlo. Ahora que era él quien lo decía, no pude evitar hacerle caso, a decir verdad, ahora mismo me arrojaría de un acantilado si él me lo pidiera.

Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, bueno a decir verdad probablemente así era. No se como de repente corría tan rápido, aún cuando mientras corría tenía tantas ganas de volver y morir al lado de aquel hermoso joven.

Pero claro, ¿cómo se me ocurrió pensar que correr me salvaría la vida? no puedo ni caminar sin tropezarme, mucho menos correr por un bosque lleno de ramas y piedras en el suelo.

Caí de bruces contra el suelo, apenas me importó el golpe, ahora mismo estaba más preocupada porque iba a morir. "Todo terminó" pensé.

Me quedé recostada en el suelo esperando a que llegara mi muerte. Era el final, lo que había deseado tanto y ahora me daba cuenta, no quería.

Aún así, aún si moría en este momento, no podía arrepentirme de haber bajado de aquel coche. Porque gracias a ello había vivido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida hasta el momento. Gracias a ello había conocido a ese joven de cabello cobrizo que aún sin hablar con él, ya sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

Esperé pacientemente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, todo había terminado.

* * *

**Próximo viernes siguiente capítulo, quejas sugerencias haganmelo saber :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

3 Cap.

Esperé por lo que pareció una eternidad pero nada pasaba, estaba a punto de incorporarme cuando sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza rogando que por favor se limitaran a matarme, que no me torturaran. Sentí mi corazón desbocarse y las lagrimas amontonarse en mis parpados, nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida

-¿Estas bien?

Un nuevo sentimiento se apodero de mi cuando esa voz aterciopelada susurró. Jamás la había escuchado, pero sabía a quien pertenecía, tenía que ser su voz. El latido desbocado de mi corazón me lo confirmaba, era su voz.

Levanté la cabeza y abrí los ojos poco a poco, generalmente después de tener los ojos cerrados por un rato te ciegas con la luz. En cambio yo, me segué con la belleza de esa persona que estaba inclinada sobre mí.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos alarmados, ¿estaba preocupado por mí?, fuera lo que fuera, me hacía bien pensar que era por mí.

Me tendió la mano y espero pacientemente a que la tomara pero yo estaba demasiado perdida observando sus hermosos orbes verdes.

Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida para darme valor, si mi corazón seguía latiendo de esa manera muy pronto me daría un infarto.

Giré sobre mi cuerpo para quedar de frente y finalmente tomar su mano. Apenas mi mano se encontró con la suya, una corriente atravesó mi cuerpo. A juzgar por su gesto él también lo sintió.

Me incorporé apoyándome en él, y ¿cómo no? Trastabillé y hubiera caído si él no hubiera estado ahí para sostenerme. Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y una nueva sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, era como si al fin hubiera encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Por más patético o cursi que pudiera sonar. Sus brazos eran como mi nuevo refugio personal.

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Bajé la vista ruborizada y oh gran error, sus labios estuvieron al alcance de mi vista. Se veían tan suaves y deseables, un picor recorrió mis labios reclamando los suyos.

-¿Estas bien?

Insistió y se enderezo, era una cabeza más alto que yo.

Asentí sin poder encontrar mi voz.

-Gracias.

Susurró de una manera tan dulce que me hizo olvidarme incluso de respirar.

-¿Por qué?

Pregunté confundida.

-Me salvaste.

-Eso no es cierto, yo no hice nada útil.

Miré a mi alrededor, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿dónde estaban aquellos hombres que habían estado golpeándolo?

-Claro que hiciste algo pequeña niña boba, me diste un motivo para luchar.

De acuerdo, este chico quería matarme, mis piernas se debilitaron y mi corazón casi salió de su sitio. Si sus brazos no siguieran alrededor de mi cintura probablemente me hubiera desmayado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora estas a salvo y eso es lo único que me importa.

Quitó sus brazos de mi cintura e inmediatamente me sentí desprotegida. Ansié el calor de sus brazos.

Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad y su rose me estremeció.

En un acto impulsivo acerqué mi mano a su rostro para limpiarle un poco la sangre, lo vi estremecerse pero lo dejo pasar. Al tocar su suave piel mis dedos empezaron a producir un cosquilleo que nunca antes había sentido.

-Tienes que atenderte.

Sugerí.

Se río con una suave y melodiosa risa.

-Tenerte cerca me hace sentir mejor de lo que jamás me he sentido.

De nuevo me sentí desfallecer, nadie me había hablado así jamás. Apenas podía creer que este perfecto tributo a la belleza estuviera hablándome.

-¿Por qué te golpeaban?

-¿Acaso importa?

Se apartó lentamente caminando hacia atrás.

Mis dedos se estiraron buscando de nuevo tocar su rostro pero él siguió alejándose, su paso era lento pero decidido hacia el interior del bosque.

-Gracias mi hermosa salvadora.

Susurró antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

Quise perseguirlo pero ¿qué sentido tenía?. Todo esto parecía tan irreal. Sentí una nueva versión de mi misma surgir desde mi interior. Mi vida había cambiado ahora.

* * *

**Se que llevo mucho tiempo con lo mismo, pero les prometo que empezaré a hacer capítulos más largos o en su defecto actualizaré más días a la semana, solo dejenme avanzar un poco con la historia. Gracias por leer. Esperen al próximo viernes :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER**

* * *

SHOT

4

Había pasado una semana desde mi encuentro con el chico de cabello cobrizo, eso me había cambiado, ahora era más relajada y me quejaba menos de las cosas, aunque sentía que si no volvía a verlo pronto, sería la misma Bella de siempre.

Lo más probable era que realmente jamás volviera a verlo. Después de haberme quedado ahí en aquel bosque esperando su regreso por horas, me di cuenta que todo había sido una de esas experiencias que quedan para recordar pero jamás vuelven a repetirse.

Al día siguiente de mi encuentro con aquel chico, la noticia de tres cadáveres encontrados en el bosque me había sorprendido, ¿qué demonios había pasado?, ¿quién era aquel chico?. Parecía tan indefenso ante ellos.

Escuché a Alice soltar un gritito, hasta entonces recordé que estaba en la escuela.

La miré confundida, ¿ahora qué le pasaba a la duende?. Miré el destino de su mirada. Mi quijada se desencajó cuando vi lo que ella estaba viendo. Era él, mi chico de cabello cobrizo.

Sonreí sin pensarlo, lo volvía a ver. Sentí como si todo fuera un sueño, pero era real, tenía que serlo. En mis sueños no lucía ni la mitad de hermoso.

El chico paseó la mirada por todo el salón, parecía nervioso, obviamente primer día, en una escuela nueva que ya había iniciado clases desde una semana antes.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, brillaron como si estuviera entusiasmado, sonreí aún más. Se alegraba de verme. Pero después vino la decepción cuando su rostro se transformo en una mueca de puro desagrado.

Me congelé, no podía ser, ¿acaso no me recordaba?, claro que lo hacía, no podía olvidarme. No después de la manera tan peculiar en que nos conocimos. Además parecía recordarme, era más como si me odiara. Pero ¿por qué?. Aquel día fue tan dulce, como si yo hubiera salvado su vida de una manera extraña e incomprensible para mi.

-Es muy guapo.

Soltó Alice con un suspiro.

Casi había olvidado que estaba a mi lado.

Asentí aún atrapada en la mirada hostil del chico.

-Tu debes ser el nuevo…

Señaló el profesor.

-Si, soy Edward Cullen.

Me estremecí ante su voz aterciopelada.

"Edward Cullen" ahora mi chico de cabello cobrizo tenía un nombre por el cual llamarlo.

-Bienvenido señor Cullen.

Masculló el profesor antes de empezar con la clase.

-¿Te pasa algo Bella?

Preguntó Alice al notar que yo estaba en Edwarlandia.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No es nada.

Bajé la vista cuando me di cuenta que Edward realmente parecía odiarme.

-Bella enserio te ves mal, ¿pasa algo?.

Insistió.

-No es nada Alice, solo déjame poner atención.

Gruñí.

Me sentí mal por hablarle así a Alice pero a veces era tan insoportable.

-Es guapo el chico nuevo, ¿no crees?

Susurró Alice a mi lado después de un incomodo silencio

¿Guapo? Eso era un insulto para semejante tributo a la belleza.

-Supongo.

Suspiré como restándole importancia.

-A veces me preocupas Bells, empiezo a pensar que no te gustan los hombres.

Me reí.

-¿Y qué hay de Jacob?

Le recordé a mi mejor amigo y quien fue mi primer novio, cosa que no duro mucho pues siempre lo preferí como amigo.

-Él ni siquiera cuenta como hombre.

Sonreí. Alice y Jacob nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien a pesar de ser mis dos mejores amigos. Él creía que Alice tenía demasiada energía y ella pensaba que Jacob era un completo cavernícola. Yo estaba de acuerdo con ambos.

Volví a mirar a Edward solo para darme cuenta que él también me miraba aún de una manera déspota.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y las lagrimas amenazaron con salir. _Vamos Bella, eres fuerte, no llores_. Me repetía a mi misma mientras trataba de romper la conexión que me provocaba su mirada.

Era casi imposible apartar mis ojos de los suyos, eran tan hermosos, tan expresivos.

Un suave golpe en mi costado me devolvió a la realidad. Miré a Alice con rabia, ella señaló al maestro con la cabeza.

-Y bien señorita Swan, ¿piensa responder?.

-¿No se?

Articulé algo que sonó más como una pregunta.

-Debería dejar de mirar al joven Cullen y poner atención en la clase.

Sentí como el calor iba subiendo por mi rostro al mismo instante en que todas las miradas se centraban en mí. Bajé la vista completamente apenada y me oculté con una cortina de cabello.

-Idiota.

Masculló Alice a mi lado.

Durante el resto de la clase estuve observando mi libreta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Una fuerza magnética en mi interior me rogaba que volteara hacia el sitio de Edward, pero no iba a hacerlo, no podría soportar esa mirada cargada de odio de nuevo.

Cuando sonó el timbre casi me pongo a bailar de felicidad, tomé mis cosas y me apresuré a la salida, no soportaba más estar ahí dentro.

-Es un idiota, no le hagas caso.

Sugirió Alice tratando de seguirme el ritmo.

-No me importa.

Respondí sinceramente.

En aquel momento lo que menos me importaba es lo que había dicho el estúpido profesor.

-Entonces es Edward el que te importa.

_Maldición. _¿Por qué Alicetenía que ser siempre tan perceptiva y a veces hasta adivina?.

-No Alice, no me importa Edward ni nadie.

Respondí ya frente a los casilleros.

-No te creo, vi como lo mirabas, aunque era extraño, parecía como si no le agradaras.

Un nuevo dolor en mi pecho surgió, que yo lo pensará estaba bien, pero que Alice también lo notara dolió.

Tomé las cosas necesarias del locker y salí huyendo de ahí, ya no quería escuchar más sobre Edward Cullen. Es más si podía saltarme esa clase no me importaba, ya la recuperaría el año que entra.

Localicé a Ángela al final del aula. Suspiré, por lo menos Ángela no estaría acosándome sobre el chico nuevo. Caminé hasta el sitio contiguo a ella y me senté.

-Hola Ang.

-Hola Bella.

Y bien, ahí terminaba nuestra conversación. Claro yo no era muy comunicativa, la mayoría de veces los chicos abarcaban todas las conversaciones, yo solo sonreía y escuchaba.

-Dios, es tan guapo!.

Exclamó Ángela, mejor dicho gritó.

Alcé la vista y por supuesto, ahí estaba Edward Cullen con todo su esplendor.

La atención de todos incluyéndolo se centró en nosotras. Quise meterme debajo de la mesa. _Demonios, solo a ti se te ocurre sentarte al lado de Ángela, Bella._

Cuando la mirada de Edward se encontró con la mía nuevamente hizo ese gesto de completo desagrado.

Bajé la vista sintiendo de nuevo a mi corazón hacerse añicos, apenas lo conocía, no podía afectarme de esa manera.

La clase paso tan lenta como la anterior, todo el tiempo con la mirada baja mientras sentía una mirada sobre mí todo el tiempo. Era estúpido pensarlo, pero estaba casi segura que era él quien me estaba mirando.

Esta vez espere hasta que salieran todos para moverme, solo Edward, Ángela y yo quedábamos en el aula.

Me apresuré a la salida pero claro, mi torpeza hizo acto de aparición haciendo tropezar con el marco de la puerta. Solo sentí el duro golpe contra el suelo y lo siguiente que vi, aparte de estrellitas, fueron mis libros desparramados en el suelo.

-Maldición.

Mascullé buscando levantarme.

Unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y con una facilidad impresionante me pusieron de pie.

Obviamente esos brazos no eran de Ángela, además que ella se encontraba justo enfrente de mí recogiendo mis libros.

Me giré preparada para enfrentar a mi salvador por segunda ocasión, pero vamos, ¿quién puede prepararse para ver semejante belleza?.

-Gracias.

Creo que dije. La verdad no estoy muy segura de haber hablado.

Me soltó y se limitó a asentir antes de salir a toda prisa.

-Creo que me caeré más seguido.

Articuló Ángela antes de darme mis libros.

-Gracias.

Mascullé y salí huyendo otra vez.

Si esto seguía así terminaría por cambiarme de escuela, no podía saltarme todas las clases ¿o si?.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

SHOT

5

La música retumbaba desde mi laptop mientras yo tumbada en el suelo dibujaba figuras desiguales con mis dedos.

Miré la cama con una colcha infantil que me invitaba a recostarme en ella, pero no, para mí era más cómodo el frío suelo donde estaba sentada. Llevaba ahí más de una hora y no pensaba moverme.

Así es como pasaba la tarde del viernes, tirada en el piso de mi habitación escuchando música. _Siempre tan divertida_, nótese el sarcasmo.

Había sido una difícil semana, entre Edward ignorándome por completo, Alice insistiendo en que algo me pasaba. Y el nuevo perro faldero de Rose, que para colmo de mi mala suerte, era nada menos que el hermano mayor de Edward, Emmett.

Por lo menos Emmett era bastante más agradable que su hermano, se pasaba todo el tiempo libre pegado a Rosalie, por lo tanto, también estaba todo el tiempo pegado a mi. Debo admitir que me agrada, fácilmente puedo verlo como un hermano mayor.

No lograba entender como alguien como Emmett, tan alegre y bobo a veces, puede tener un hermano como Edward. Él siempre está alejado de todos, no habla con nadie ni siquiera con Emmett, tuve la esperanza de que al ser amiga de Emmett, Edward se acercaría pero ni siquiera nos miraba.

Bueno a excepción de esas veces en que nuestras miradas se cruzaban y quedábamos conectados con una especie de magnetismo inexplicable para mi.

A veces tenía tantas ganas de acercarme, saber el por que de su reacción, ¿qué había hecho mal?. Creí que aquella vez que lo conocí habíamos quedado bien. Por un momento casi pude imaginarme que le agradaba.

¿Qué fue lo que cambio?, tal vez solo había actuado amablemente aquel día por agradecimiento, o quizás se dio cuenta de lo muy entusiasmada que estaba yo con él y no quiso darme falsas esperanzas.

Claro eso debe ser, _estúpida Bella_, ¿tan obvio es que me gusta tanto?. Y por supuesto, ¿qué haría un chico como él con alguien como yo?. No, esa clase de chicos necesitan alguien como Rosalie, una rubia hermosa que entone con ellos.

Rodeé mis piernas con los brazos y recargué mi cabeza sobre las rodillas, mi corazón dolía como nunca había dolido. Bueno eso sin contar la muerte de Charlie, en la cual prefiero no pensar o terminaré lanzándome por la ventana.

Me sentía tan sola, era como estar encerrada en una caja de cristal donde todos te observan pero nadie te ayuda.

-Bella.

Gritó Renée irrumpiendo en mi habitación.

Me levanté como pude del piso, no podía verme ahí tirada en completa depresión.

-¿Puedes bajarle a tu música?

Me pidió algo molesta.

Me acerqué a la laptop y pausé la música.

-Listo mamá, lo siento.

Me disculpé bajando la vista.

-Tranquila, es solo que tengo visitas.

Me contó con un repentino entusiasmo en su voz.

-Oh.

Me limité a responder.

-Vamos Bella, cámbiate y baja.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi atuendo? Además ¿para qué bajo?.

Meneó la cabeza.

-Parece que acabas de levantarte, pero no importa baja así si quieres pero hazlo.

-Pero mamá…

Empecé a replicar como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña.

-Mamá nada, baja ahora mismo o te llevaré a rastras.

Bufé.

Había aprendido con el tiempo que cuando Renée decía algo lo decía enserio, así que solo me quedaba bajar y conocer a quien fuera que estuviera abajo.

Renée se dio la vuelta con sonrisa triunfadora y camino delante de mi.

La seguí arrastrando los pies, ¿por qué quería que conociera a sus "amigos"? es decir, una madre normal tendría vergüenza de mostrar a una hija desastre, como yo lo era, pero claro, mi madre era todo menos normal. Ella incluso parecía feliz de tenerme como hija.

Bajé las escaleras tan pesadamente que mi madre se desesperó y me dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-No quiero caerme.

Me excusé.

Volvió a concentrarse en bajar y yo hice lo mismo. Por lo menos gracias a mi usual torpeza tenía una excusa para bajar lentamente.

Cuando al fin estuvimos abajo, ella caminó a la sala y yo la seguí con la mirada baja y arrastrando los pies.

-Bella!.

Gritó una voz ya muy conocida para mi.

Antes de que pudiera alzar la vista unos fuertes brazos me levantaban del piso.

-Hola Emmett.

Saludé cuando me dejo en el suelo.

-¿Se conocen?.

Preguntó mi madre sorprendida.

Entonces fijé la mirada en las otras personas que lo acompañaban, una mujer de cabello color caramelo con unas facciones hermosas y dulces, a su lado estaba sentado un hombre de cabello rubio igualmente hermoso. Está familia debía tener el mejor cirujano plástico. Y claro el último miembro de la familia, el más guapo, Edward Cullen sentado en uno de los sillones de mi sala.

Contuve las ganas de ponerme a saltar y gritar de felicidad por verlo.

-Estamos en la misma escuela.

Respondió Emmett con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

-Oh, ¿estás en último año Bella?.

Me preguntó la mujer de cabello caramelo.

-No, estoy en segundo.

Respondí meneando la cabeza.

-Oh, entonces ¿estás con Edward?

Miré a Edward como esperando su aprobación para responder.

-Si está conmigo.

Respondió el mismo.

Y de nuevo casi me desmayo por su dulce voz.

-Bueno, ellos son los Cullen, acaban de mudarse muy cerca de aquí.

Presentó Renée frustrada por no haber sido la primera en conocerlos.

¿Cerca de aquí?. _Matenme, _no solo tendría que ver a Edward en la escuela y suspirar como tonta, también lo vería cada vez que saliera de casa aunque eso no pasaba muy seguido.

-Me alegra que vivas aquí Bellita, podré verte muy seguido y puedes invitar a Rosalie.

Sugirió un Emmett muy entusiasmado mientras volvía a alzarme en el aire.

-Tu solo quieres ver a Rose.

Me quejé.

-Claro que no, también a ti te quiero Bellita.

Gruñí ante el estúpido mote que me había puesto el grandulón.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

Susurró Edward a su madre.

Supuse que no quería ser escuchado, pero yo si lo escuché.

Ella meneó la cabeza apenada y se disculpó con Renée alegando que tenía que hacer la cena.

-Nos vemos Bells, mañana te visitaré.

Anunció Emmett antes de salir por la puerta.

-Adiós Emmett, adiós señores Cullen.

Me quedé parada mirando la puerta al igual que Renée, ella entusiasmada por sus nuevos amigos y yo embobada por la belleza de Edward. Así que ahora también era mi vecino. Y por la manera en que mi madre actuaba, los invitaría tanto a la casa que prácticamente vivirían aquí.

* * *

**Perdón por atrasarme un poco, es que ayer estuve ocupada, espero que les guste. Los veo el próximo viernes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER **

* * *

SHOT

6

Llegué a la escuela de un mejor humor que lo normal, como Emmett lo había prometido, se había pasado todo el fin de semana en mi casa. A decir verdad no esperaba que se metiera a mi cuarto a despertarme pero fuera de eso, tenerlo en mi casa era bueno. Comenzaba a pensar que ser vecina de los Cullen no era tan malo.

Entré a mi aula, Edward ya estaba sentado en su sitio de siempre. No sabía si era destino o maldición, pero compartía todas mis clases con él.

Caminé hasta mi lugar, Alice no estaba en su sitio de siempre por lo cual me sentía bastante frustrada. Nunca me había importado estar ahí sentada, solo de ocupa asientos, pero ahora que Edward estaba ahí, necesitaba hablar con alguien para no pasar todo mi tiempo viéndolo.

Sonreí como nunca cuando Alice apareció caminando, más bien danzando, al interior del aula. Me vio y sonrió de igual manera.

-Hola Bells, estas de buen humor por lo visto.

Saludó antes de sentarse en su sitio.

-Hola Alice, si lo estoy.

Admití sonriendo.

-Creo saber la razón.

Hizo un gesto señalando a Edward de manera "disimulada".

-No empieces Alice.

Bajé la vista ahora molesta.

-Lo siento.

Se disculpó y pude darme cuenta que era sincera.

-No te preocupes.

Continuamos hablando sobre cosas triviales, tareas, actividades del fin de semana, cuando le conté sobre Emmett prometió que el próximo fin de semana, se uniría a nosotros. Supuse que eso significaba que Jasper también iba, y claro Rose no podía faltar. Ahora mi casa estaría mucho más frecuentada.

Las siguientes clases pasaron mucho más lentas pues no las compartía con Alice, solo quería salir al receso para estar con los chicos. Últimamente la pasaba mejor con ellos, ya no era la amargada Bella.

Cuando al fin el timbre sonó indicándome que podía ir al receso, me fui directo a la mesa donde siempre nos sentábamos, Rose ya estaba ahí retocándose el maquillaje con un espejo de mano.

-Hola Rose.

La saludé sentándome.

-Hola Bella, mi hermano fue por Alice a su salón.

Anunció cerrando su espejo.

-Me imagine, Jasper siempre está pendiente de Alice… - Asintió -hablando de eso, ¿dónde está tu pretendiente Emmett?.

Rodó los ojos.

-No lo se, ojalá ni se acerque, ahora se le ocurrió decirme Barbie.

Me reí, era tan obvio que a Rose también le gustaba Emmett.

-Hola Bellita, hola Barbie.

Y como si lo hubiéramos invocado apareció Emmett con su sonrisa de siempre.

Rose torció el gesto.

-Vamos Barbie no te enojes, sabes que me quieres.

Me reí con ganas por los gestos de ambos.

Vi a Alice y Jasper acercarse tomados de la mano a la distancia y justo detrás de ellos venía Edward.

Me perdí observando su belleza de otro mundo. Caminaba de una forma tan desgarbada y sexy a la vez. Cada vez que lo veía un mundo entero se movía dentro de mi. Siempre había escuchado lo de las mariposas, pero nunca pensé que sentiría algo como una estampida de elefantes en mi interior.

Se sentó en una mesa en un rincón, totalmente solo, como siempre. Su vista estaba dirigida hacia ningún lugar, ¿qué estaría pensando?, parecía preocupado, otras veces molesto. Y otras veces simplemente sonreía dejándome ver aquel dulce chico que conocí dos semanas atrás.

Si tan solo tuviera el valor de acercarme, preguntarle si acaso me recuerda y el por que de su actitud.

Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron con mi mirada, y pese a la voz que me gritaba que dejara de verlo, me quede mirándolo, grabando su rostro en mi mente, imaginando que esa mirada me decía que no me odiaba, sino todo lo contrario. Pues así parecía ser, era como si tratara de disculparse por su actitud pero a la vez no quisiera hacerlo.

La conexión fue interrumpida por la cara de un muy animado Emmett que reclamaba mi atención.

-Bellita!.

Insistía con su voz chillona.

-¿Qué quieres Emmy?

Puso mala cara ante el sobrenombre, pero mientras me dijera Bellita yo le diría Emmy.

-¿Qué miras?.

-Ahora mismo tu cara.

Le saqué la lengua como niña pequeña.

Emmett sacaba una parte de mi que no conocía, más divertida, más relajada, para alguien que jamás fue una niña realmente, serlo ahora era extraño y emocionante.

-Siendo así tienes suerte, no todo mundo tiene la oportunidad de verme tan cerca.

Bromeó pero se apartó.

-Yo si se que estaba viendo Bellita.

Canturreó Alice desde el regazo de Jasper.

Le dediqué una mueca, claro que lo sabía.

-¿Ah si? ¿y qué estaba mirando?

Preguntó Emmett con curiosidad.

Alice me sonrió y abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Rose la interrumpió.

-No seas chismoso Emmett y deja a Bella tranquila.

Le agradecí con la mirada al ver como Emmett se acomodaba como niño bueno y se quedaba embobado viendo a Rose.

-Si Emmett no quiere saber, seguro que Jasper si quiere.

Insistió la pequeña.

No me asusté, conocía a Jasper, él jamás se metía en nada, era de esas personas en quienes puedes confiar porque sabes que realmente les importas tu y no el chisme.

Esperé a que Jasper se negara pero fue Emmett quien intervino.

-Ya deja a Bella tranquila pequeña pixie.

No pude evitar reírme, ¿pixie?, ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido?. Rose también empezó a reír e incluso Jasper pero al ver la cara enojada de la duende se contuvo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste Emmett Cullen?

Gritó, mejor dicho gruño Alice.

Se incorporó colocándose justo enfrente de Emmett, quizá era pequeña, pero nada asustaba más que una Alice enojada.

-Corre!.

Gritamos Jasper, Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo.

Emmett obedeció y salió corriendo con una Alice muy enojada detrás de él.

-Tonto, tonto Emmett.

Se burló Jasper.

Los tres empezamos a reír como locos aún con todas las miradas puestas en nosotras, incluido Edward.

Volví a mirarlo y me contuve, quizá era el efecto de la risa provocada por Emmett, pero de repente sentí suficiente valor como para ir a hablar con él.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Susurré.

Me incorporé totalmente decidida. Ya no más dudas, no más miedo, quería saber el por que de su actitud y la única forma era preguntárselo directamente.

Caminé hasta su mesa y me paré frente a él. Su mirada era cautelosa, alarmada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

-Edward.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos el próximo viernes :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, quienes tienen cuenta saben que les respondo sus reviews y para quien no tiene cuenta se lo dejo aquí.**

**Exodo : Gracias por tu review, realmente no me interesa cuantos reviews tenga con comentarios con el tuyo soy más que feliz. Y si solo actualizo los viernes, espero seguir contando contigo y gracias de nuevo**

* * *

SHOT

7

-Edward

Comencé.

Esperé su reacción pero ni se inmuto, solo se quedo mirándome a la espera de que continuara.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Le dije desviando la vista para no perderme en el verde de sus ojos.

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo.

Respondió en una voz tan hostil que dolió.

Miré hacia su dirección y él ya se estaba incorporando listo para marcharse.

_Vamos Bella reacciona_, pero no lo hice, estaba pasmada, no estaba preparada para su rechazo de forma tan directa. Eso de que se rompe el corazón tras una decepción, debía tener algo de cierto, pues en ese momento sentía un dolor intenso en el lugar donde se supone está el corazón.

Me olvidé de donde estaba, me olvidé que había un montón de gente mirándome, solo quería llorar y hundirme en el dolor de la decepción. Pero unas risas a mis espaldas acompañadas de burlas me hicieron reaccionar.

Me juré a mi misma que nadie lastimaría mi orgullo nunca más. Lo juré y ahora estaba a punto de romper ese juramento, todo por un estúpido chico al que apenas conocía. Esto se acababa aquí.

Edward Cullen se había metido con mi orgullo y eso no se lo perdonaría, jamás volvería a permitir que ese imbécil me hiciera sentir mal.

Sentí un brazo rodearme por la cintura y otro en los hombros, supe que eran los gemelos Hale, me deje guiar por ellos hasta el exterior de la cafetería.

-Bells ¿estás bien?.

Preguntó la tranquilizadora voz de Jasper.

Asentí tragándome el nudo de mi garganta.

-Esa bola de estúpidos.

Gruñó Rose.

-No pasa nada chicos, gracias por estar ahí.

Los tranquilicé.

-Deberíamos buscar a Emmett.

Sugirió Rose.

-Oh ¿estás preocupada por Emmy?

Se burló Jasper.

-No seas tonto, pero tu novia debe estar muy enojada y es algo así como nuestro amigo.

Se justificó.

-Claro Rose, lo que digas, todos sabemos que quieres que Emmett sea tu Ken.

Insistió Jasper.

Me reí un poco más animada.

-Eres un idiota Jasper Hale.

Se quejó Rose antes de salir enfurruñada en otra dirección.

Jasper y yo nos reímos, nunca nos preocupábamos por las peleas pues no podíamos durar mucho tiempo peleados, mucho menos ellos dos que se querían tanto.

-Me voy a clase, si ves a Emmett dile que gracias por defenderme.

Me despedí.

-Si aún está vivo, yo le digo.

Asentí sonriendo.

Me encaminé a mi clase caminando tranquilamente, casi había olvidado lo ocurrido en la cafetería, hasta que me topé con Edward Cullen, ahora no había mariposas ni estampida de elefantes, había un enorme coraje.

Cuando me vio su mirada se volvió inexpresiva, como tanteando el terreno, rodé los ojos y lo evité. Estaba molesta y mucho.

En cuanto entré a mi aula me fui directo a mi lugar completamente molesta, Alice estaba sentada hablando con una chica a su lado, que si bien recordaba, se llamaba Victoria.

Me senté no queriendo interrumpirlas hasta que me sin querer escuche que discutían. Presté más atención.

-Eres insoportable Alice Brandon, por eso solo la rara de Bella te soporta.

Reclamó Victoria.

-Por lo menos tengo amigos y no tengo que andar persiguiendo a un tipo que ni siquiera sabe que existo.

Pensé en intervenir, pero Alice parecía estarse defendiendo muy bien, lo comprobé cuando Victoria se levanto y se fue chocando con Edward a su salida.

-¿Qué paso?

Pregunté confundida.

-Esa idiota, mientras perseguía a Emmett choque con ella y se puso histérica.

Me explico, Alice casi nunca se enojaba enserio y no me gustaba verla enojada.

-Ya solo olvídala Alice, no le prestes atención.

-Lo se, lo se pero me desagrada tanto, pobre James que tiene que aguantarla todo el tiempo detrás de él.

-¿James?

Asintió.

-¿Recuerdas al amigo de Jasper? Aquel rubio que estaba coqueteando contigo en la fiesta de Halloween.

Los recuerdos de un chico musculoso, de ojos azules y muy atractivo, vinieron a mi mente.

-Claro ya lo recuerdo.

-Victoria muere por él desde hace mucho tiempo pero él la ignora por completo.

-Se lo que es eso.

Balbuceé para mi misma.

-Lo dices por Edward.

_Maldición. _Alice me había escuchado.

-Por nadie en específico.

Mentí.

-Se lo que sientes Bells, pero no creo que te ignore, creo que más bien se esfuerza por ignorarte, es como si quisiera acercarse pero temiera hacerlo aunque no entiendo por que.

Suspiré.

¿Alice tendría razón?, y si es así, ¿qué es lo que Edward teme?. Como si de repente un foco se encendiera en mi mente, la respuesta vino sola. Teme que hable, teme que diga lo que paso aquel día, pero que tontería, no le he dicho a nadie, ¿por qué lo haría?. Jamás traicionaría ese secreto que aunque no este formalmente dicho, es nuestro secreto.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos el próximo viernes, saludos :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Gracias por sus reviews aquí les dejo el capítulo ocho, espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

8

Viernes, al fin después de otra larga semana donde Edward siguió ignorándome panorámicamente y lo mismo yo con él. Al día siguiente de aquella "conversación" en la cafetería, lo vi como dudando en acercarse, pero lo evité, no por miedo. Ya no tenía miedo, pero conservaba mi orgullo.

Aún cuando ya suponía la razón por la cual me evitaba, seguía enojada por él por lo que me hizo pasar, así no se trata a alguien que supuestamente te salvo la vida.

Me encontraba cruzando el campus para llegar al estacionamiento, fue ahí que lo vi, corrí llena de felicidad y me arrojé a sus brazos sin pensarlo. Como lo supuse sus brazos me recibieron. Llenos de cariño, fuertes y cálidos, así eran los abrazos de mi mejor amigo, Jacob.

-Hola Bells.

Me desordenó el cabello al bajarme.

-¿Qué hay Jake? Cada vez que te veo estás más grande.

Se río alzándose de puntillas, como si no fuera suficiente el tamaño que tenía.

Lo golpeé en el pecho riéndome.

-¿Quién es él?

Preguntó de repente con la mirada clavada en algo detrás de mi.

Me giré y ahí estaba Edward con toda su gloria observándome, parecía triste. Quise correr a consolarlo, pero debía controlarme, aún estaba enojada, o por lo menos eso quería aparentar.

Alcé los hombros y me obligué a mirar a Jacob de nuevo.

-No lo se.

Mentí.

-No deja de observarte.

Susurró mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

Me molestó el gesto, parecía como si me estuviera reclamando como suya, y yo no era de nadie. Me removí en sus brazos para que me soltara y así lo hizo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme a casa.

Anuncié.

No quería despedirme de Jacob tan pronto pero me molestaba esa actitud suya, parecía no comprender que ya no era su novia.

-¿Qué? ¿no piensas invitarme? No tengo coche así que pensé que iríamos juntos a tu casa y luego me llevarías a la mía. Vine a visitarte desde mi escuela, no puedes abandonarme.

Hizo pucheros como niño pequeño y me enternecí.

-Claro que no Jake, vámonos a casa entonces.

Jacob sonrió y volvió a abrazarme pero esta vez de una manera amistosa.

Caminamos con su brazo rodeándome por los hombros, su compañía resultaba tan agradable después de esos horribles días en los que debía luchar por no pensar en Edward.

Subimos al auto y conduje hasta casa. Renée no estaba, solo dejo una nota anunciando que se iba con Phil, como siempre.

Preparé la comida mientras Jake me esperaba sentado en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en la escuela Bells?

Preguntó Jacob cuando puse un plato frente a él.

Bufé.

-Bien supongo.

Me senté con mi plato frente a mi.

-No me suena bien, ¿qué pasa Bells?

Torcí el gesto, no podía mentirle a Jacob, era casi imposible. Pero no podía decirle lo que estaba pasándome.

-No es nada Jacob.

Arqueó las cejas pero lo dejo pasar.

Ambos nos concentramos en comer tranquilamente y en silencio, nunca era así con Jacob pero ahora él mismo estaba esperando que le contara todo y no lo haría, ni aunque se la pasara callado hasta la hora de marcharse hablaría.

Cuando terminamos, recogí los platos y los lleve a la cocina, Jacob se acercó y me ayudó a lavar los platos.

-¿No vas a decirme?

Habló por fin.

-No tengo nada que decir.

Respondí poniendo el plato en el fregador.

-De acuerdo, como quieras Bella.

Parecía enfadado, pero no le duraría mucho, estaba segura. Él nunca se enojaba conmigo, por lo menos no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres ver una película?

Ofrecí.

-De acuerdo pero la escojo yo.

Ahora parecía emocionado, de acuerdo, dos horas viendo sangre y adrenalina, todo sea por tener a Jacob contento.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, quería pedirles su opinión sobre algo. El próximo viernes no voy a estar, me voy a un viaje escolar, entonces había pensado en dejar a alguien de toda mi confianza a que les actualice o actualizarles el miercoles que es el día que me voy. Ustedes deciden**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

SHOT

9

Volví a pisar el acelerador, _maldita sea_, el carro no arrancaba, ya iba un poco tarde y ahora esto. Salí del auto bufando, tal vez Renée se apiadara de mi y me llevara a la escuela.

-Mamá

Grité desde afuera.

Renée apareció unos minutos después.

-El coche no funciona.

Balbuceé pataleando un poco para darle efecto dramático aunque pareció más una rabieta de niña pequeña.

-¿Ya trataste de meter la llave?

-Mamá, ¿por quien me tomas? Claro que si.

Torció el gesto.

-Podrías ir caminando cariño.

Rodé los ojos.

-No voy a ir caminando hasta la escuela, ¿quieres que muera de deshidratación?

-Entonces no vayas.

Pataleé de nuevo.

-Mamá tengo examen, no caminaré y no pienso faltar.

Grité tan fuerte que creí me escucharían hasta la escuela.

Escuché un auto detenerse en la acera, me giré para ver quien era, un volvo plateado estaba detenido enfrente de mi casa. Del auto bajó mi delirio, es decir Edward Cullen. Caminó con elegancia hasta mi.

Sentí mis piernas flaquear y mis manos sudar. Se paró muy cerca de mi y miró a mi madre.

-¿Pasa algo señora Swann?

Preguntó con su voz amable y educada. Esa voz a la que aún no lograba acostumbrarme.

-A Bella no le funciona el coche y no tiene como ir a la escuela.

Respondió mi mamá como si fuera capaz de contarle su vida a ese chico que apenas conocía, y seguro si pudiera lo haría.

-Yo puedo llevarla.

Se ofreció.

Por un instante me quede pasmada hasta que la mirada emocionada de Renée y los ojos expectantes de Edward me hicieron reaccionar.

-Prefiero caminar gracias.

Respondí con un tono algo nervioso por mas que intente sonara molesto.

-Bella por favor, deja que Edward te lleve.

Rogó Renée.

-Por favor Bella.

Me pidió Edward con una voz tan dulce que no pude resistirme.

-Esta bien.

Respondí aún tratando de sonar molesta.

-Nos vemos Bella, adiós Edward.

Se despidió mi mamá con un tono insinuante.

Tomé mi mochila del asiento copiloto de mi auto y seguí a Edward hasta su auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto como un completo caballero, subí apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de atenciones.

Rodeó el auto y subió al asiento del piloto. El interior del auto era bastante lujoso, su estéreo estaba encendido con música clásica sonando.

Me giré para verlo, él estaba mirándome atentamente con una mano sosteniendo la llave. Nuevamente esa conexión que odiaba romper pero que a la vez sabía tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejarlo embrujarme.

-¿Puedes arrancar ya? No quiero llegar tarde.

Le pedí desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

-Como usted diga señorita.

Respondió en un tono entre divertido y correcto.

Volví a mirarle cuando escuché el suave ronroneo del motor, estaba con las manos sobre el volante. Me quede mirándole esperando que no se le ocurriera desviar la vista del frente. Estaba acelerando demasiado para mi gusto, ¿acaso estaba loco?.

-Baja la velocidad.

Le grité.

-¿No querías llegar rápido?.

Preguntó con un tono de confusión.

-No quiero matarme.

Se rió y me hizo estremecer, su risa era tan suave y melodiosa.

-Jamás morirías, no conmigo a tu lado.

Volví a estremecerme, me recordaba a aquel primer día en que lo conocí, aunque claro, estaba mal interpretando las palabras, eso no quería decir nada, solo estaba siendo presumido.

-Lo que digas, solo baja la velocidad.

Insistí.

Me obedeció y vi disminuir la aguja que indicaba la velocidad.

-Así que…. – comenzó pero se detuvo como si temiera decir lo que estaba a punto de decir, esperé -¿sales con ese chico de ayer?.

-¿Qué chico?

Pregunté sin poder concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera él.

-El que estaba contigo en la escuela.

Dijo en tono molesto.

¿Conmigo? ¿ayer? Claro, claro, Jacob, ¿qué?, ¿salir con él?, claro que no!. Pero y a él ¿qué le importaba?.

-No es asunto tuyo.

Respondí mirando de nuevo a la venta por si se le ocurría voltear.

-Eso es un si.

Afirmó para si mismo, parecía molesto.

No me moleste en negarle nada, solo me quedé mirando la ventana esperando tener el valor para saciar mis dudas en ese momento, pero tenía que ser cuidadosa si no quería que volviera a ignorarme.

-¿Y ahora vas a dejar de ignorarme?

Pregunté tratando de sonar como si no me importara.

-Eso depende de ti.

-¿De mi? ¿a que te refieres?

-A los temas de los que quieras hablar.

-Te refieres a que si hablo sobre el día en que nos conocimos volverás a ignorarme.

Afirmé, claramente hablaba de eso.

Asintió levemente.

Torcí el gesto, eso era exactamente lo que yo quería saber, tenía que encontrar la manera para hacerlo hablar sobre ese día.

No podía quedarme con la duda, yo aún quería saber que fue lo que paso y sobre todo, ¿por qué lo golpeaban?, ¿cómo podría alguien considerar hacerle daño al hermoso ser que tenía a mi lado?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, temblando ante su cercanía, ansiando tocarlo y envolverme en sus brazos como aquella primera vez, ¿por qué nada podía ser como aquel día?. Desde el momento en que huyó siento como si todo el tiempo pudiera perderlo. ¿Pero como perderlo si nunca lo he tenido?.

Bajé la vista con tristeza, no quería alejarlo, daría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo cerca, pero quería saber que había pasado aquel día, no podía pretender que me quedara sin saber nada todo el tiempo.

-¿Estas molesta?

Preguntó después de un largo momento de dejarme reflexionar.

-No.

Contesté tratando de que mi voz no sonara tan descompuesta pero no lo pude evitar.

-¿Por qué estas triste?

Sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que ya estábamos en la escuela.

Nuevamente su tacto despertó miles de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo. Me estremecí y como si fuera un imán, me obligué a mirarlo. Tenerlo tan cerca me hizo sentir desfallecer, su aliento mezclándose con el mío y nuestras miradas conectadas.

-No quiero que te alejes.

Me maldije internamente, ¿qué hacía siendo sincera?

-Tampoco quiero alejarme Bella, me gustaría estar siempre contigo.

Su voz sonaba tan dulce y sincera que mi corazón casi se sale de su sitio.

-Entonces quédate, yo no preguntaré nada, lo prometo, solo no te alejes más.

Prometí, no quería prometerlo, pero pensar en que podía volver a ignorarme me producía tanto dolor que prefería quedarme con la duda eternamente.

-No puedes prometer algo así, querrás saber y no puedo culparte por ello; además mi cercanía no es buena para ti Bella lo siento. No puedo estar cerca de ti.

Se alejó lentamente y salió del auto dirigiéndome una última mirada de disculpa.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y las lagrimas amenazando con salir. Escuché la puerta abrirse a mi espalda, me tragué las lagrimas y me giré para salir. Edward me esperaba con la puerta abierta, parecía triste, quizá un poco más que yo, aunque lo creía imposible.

Salí del auto y caminé al interior del campus. Edward me siguió de cerca, podía sentir su presencia detrás de mi pero no me atrevía a voltear, no quería verlo y saber que no podía ser nada mío.

* * *

**Se que hoy no es viernes pero como les dije antes, me voy a un viaje escolar que dura tres días y no podré actualizarles el viernes, salgo mañana pero como estaré ocupada con la maleta y eso no podré actualizarles, los quiero disfruten el capítulo, el próximo viernes cuando actualice les cuento que tal el viaje. Por cierto, ¿ya listas para el estreno de Amanecer? yo la veré el jueves en el pre estreno así que si estoy muy de buenas probablemente les deje doble capítulo el viernes. Los quiero deseenme suerte porque soy tan torpe como Bella y andaré caminando por bosque :S**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER : TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

SHOT

10

No podía dejar de pensar en mi conversación con Edward de esa mañana, apenas prestaba atención a las clases y a Alice que no dejaba de parlotear sobre una fiesta en no se donde.

Edward estaba sentado en su mesa de siempre, solo, con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano, mirando sin mirar nada. Yo tan solo lo observaba, rogando por leer sus pensamientos. Estaba tan desesperada por su indecisión, primero se acerca, luego se aleja. No logro entenderlo.

-Bella.

Gritó la pequeña duende.

La observé molesta, no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, solo quería hundirme en mis pensamientos hasta que pudiera estar sola para llorar y deprimirme como tanto quería en el momento.

-¿Iras o no a la fiesta?.

Insistió con su voz chillona.

-¿Tengo opción?

Pregunté sorprendida.

-No, pero habrá que ir de compras y ponerte algo lindo, además debemos comprarte una linda pijama.

Ya decía yo.

-¿Piyama?

Rodó los ojos.

-No me has prestado atención en todo el día.

Me reclamó y se escondió en los brazos de Jasper.

-Lo siento Alice, siento estar molestándote, pero no estoy de humor.

Me incorporé y salí de la cafetería algo molesta.

Me senté debajo de un árbol tratando de esconderme de la vista de los demás, aún me quedaba tiempo antes de que empezaran las clases así que podía relajarme antes de entrar.

Dejé que las lagrimas escaparan y cerré los ojos recargándome en el árbol.

-¿Estas bien?

Mi corazón golpeó con fuerza.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro más hermoso que he visto, justo frente al mío, demasiado cerca.

Me miraba con preocupación, mis lagrimas cesaron y un revoltijo en mi estomago empezó a molestarme. Un sentimiento de alegría, rabia y tristeza surgió en mi interior.

-Bella contesta, ¿te duele algo? ¿te sientes bien?.

Bajé la vista y me apoyé en las manos para levantarme, pero sus manos fueron más rápidas, me tomó de la cintura y me ayudo a levantarme. Cuando al fin estuve de pie, esperé a que quitara sus brazos de mi alrededor, pero no lo hizo, alcé la vista y su rostro estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Puedes dejarme?

Le pedí molesta.

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué me pasa? Me pasa que le digo a alguien que es importante para mi, cuanto quiero tenerlo cerca, le demuestro que puede confiar en mi y ese alguien simplemente me dice que no puede estar cerca de mi aunque quiere hacerlo, ¿por qué no simplemente es sincero y dice que no me quiere cerca?.

Me solté y salí huyendo de ahí. No quise voltear para atrás porque regresaría y me escondería de nuevo en sus brazos.

Pensé en marcharme por lo cual fui corriendo hasta el estacionamiento y entonces recordé que no tenía auto.

Me giré para volver al campus y me encontré con la pequeña duendesita mirándome fijamente.

-Pensé que querrías ir a casa y como me dijiste que no tenías auto, puedes llevarte el mío.

Me ofreció las llaves y las tomé sin pensarlo.

-Gracias Alice, vendré por ti si lo necesitas.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Jasper me llevará, paso por el en la tarde o si quieres puedes quedártelo para que vengas en el a la escuela.

-No es necesario, pero gracias.

-De nada y ummm… lo siento.

La abracé con fuerza mostrándole así que todo estaba bien. Era mi mejor amiga, nada iba a cambiar eso.

Me aparté y le dirigí una última mirada de agradecimiento antes de irme hasta su coche, era imposible no distinguir el hermoso auto amarillo entre todos los demás autos. Metí la llave al contacto y entré cuidando no dañarlo. Me odiaría a mi misma si le hiciera algo al bebe de mi amiga.

Cuando salí del campus un gran peso se me quito de encima, pero a la vez me descubrí llorando sin poder detenerme. Avancé un poco más antes de orillarme para poder llorar sin miedo a provocar un accidente.

No podía llorar por él, me lo repetía constantemente, sin embargo las lagrimas salían constantemente sin poder parar, un dolor en mi pecho se abría con cada segundo que pasaba. Pasé tanto tiempo imaginando como sería tener algo con Edward que jamás pensé en la posibilidad de que ni siquiera pudiéramos ser amigos.

No lograba entenderlo, pero lo más importante, no lograba entenderme a mi misma, yo no era así, ¿dónde quedó la chica que se la pasaba quejándose de la vida? desde que Edward apareció, algo en mi cambió. Ahora disfruto mucho más de la vida pero la decepción se vuelve peor.

Estuve ahí llorando por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que me decidí por ir a casa. Estacioné el auto de Alice en la entrada de la casa y entré en silencio. No esperaba encontrar a Renée en la sala viendo televisión.

No se que habrá visto en mi rostro pues apenas me miró y se acerco con rostro preocupado a abrazarme. Sin pensarlo me solté a llorar, no era de las que mostraban debilidad y mucho menos frente a mi madre, pero ahora mismo la necesitaba.

Me llevó hasta el sillón, recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras seguía llorando, ella solo me acariciaba la espalda suavemente y no hacía preguntas.

Era extraño, Renée siempre quería saberlo todo, pero esta vez se limitaba a dejarme ahogarme en mi pena.

Cuando por fin pude contenerme me incorporé lentamente y le sonreí a Renée, ella había logrado que me sintiera mejor, no necesitaba a Edward, solo necesitaba estar bien conmigo misma. Si Edward había decidido que esto era lo mejor, tal vez así era.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Preguntó finalmente Renée cuando yo me disponía a marcharme.

-Realmente no, pero gracias mamá.

Asintió y me sonrió.

-Se que no paso mucho tiempo contigo cariño, pero te amo pequeña y siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

Sentí un nuevo nudo en la garganta, esta vez algo de felicidad y ternura.

-Lo se mamá, gracias, también te amo.

Me costaba expresar mis sentimientos pero en este momento me sentía tan conmovida que no fue tan difícil.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, quería ir directo a la cama, quería dormir y olvidarme por un momento de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Soñar con un mundo perfecto donde Edward estuviera a mi lado, donde no tuviera que guardar lo que siento por él.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, ¿ya vieron Amanecer? yo ya la vi y está hermosa 3 no diré nada sobre ella para no causar spoiler pero si no la han visto se las recomiendo mucho... Al fin viernes después de una horrible semana. Los quiero, cuidense. **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER : TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

11

Desperté muy temprano para ser fin de semana pero ya no estaba cansada, lo único que quería era salir y caminar por el bosque. Me bañé y me puse un short corto con una ramera azul rey y mis siempre comunes converse.

Salí de casa a las siete de la mañana sin desayunar, pero Renée no estaba, había ido de viaje con Phil, por ende no había nadie para regañarme.

Me fui caminando despacio, procurando no pensar en nada. No quería recordar lo que estaba pasándome con Edward, por un momento quería olvidarlo todo. En especial aquella conversación con Emmett que me dejo pensando.

Flashback

Era viernes por la mañana cuando Emmett paso por mi a mi casa, subí a su auto confundida, seguramente recordaba que no tenía auto, pero no esperaba tenerlo frente a mi casa esperando para llevarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí Emmett?

Le pregunté cuando subí al auto, que por cierto era tan o más lujoso que el de su hermano.

-Edward me pidió que pasara por ti.

-Ah.

No pude responder nada más, me había dejado sin habla.

-¿Te gusta mucho verdad?

Soltó de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Edward? ¿A mi? Por favor.

Balbuceé sin mucho sentido.

-Bella a mi no puedes mentirme, yo se que te gusta y se que a el también le gustas.

Sonrió de una manera extraña.

-Estas loco.

Respondí y no lo decía por mi, ¿a Edward gustarle yo? Eso era más difícil que romper un diamante con una mano.

-Se lo que te digo, jamás lo había visto así por alguien, ni siquiera por…

Se quedó a mitad de la frase.

-¿Ni siquiera por quien?

Pregunté ahora muy interesada, ¿había alguien más?

-Por nadie, solo hazme caso le gustas.

Fin del flashback

Y ahí terminó esa horrible conversación, maldito Emmett, no sueltas algo así y no continuas hablando.

Me adentré en el bosque demasiado pronto, no pensaba en nada, solo escuchaba la música que retumbaba desde mis audífonos acallando las voces internas de mi cabeza. Sintiendo el aire en mi rostro, disfrutando de la naturaleza y de por un momento no pensar.

Caminaba tranquila, escuchando música, estaba tan adentrada en mis pensamientos que no note como alguien me seguía. Caminé hasta que estuve muy adentrada en el bosque, entonces sentí una mano cubriendo mi boca.

Me empujé hacia delante para tratar de soltarme pero otra mano me tomó por la cintura y me apretó. La mano que estaba en mi boca se deslizo hasta mis oídos y me arrancó los audífonos.

Con fuerza me giró para que pudiera verle el rostro, era un hombre corpulento, más grande que Emmett, con unos ojos marrón oscuro llenos de odio. Su rostro era afilado y lleno de furia.

-¿Qué haces tan solita?

Preguntó con una voz áspera y llena de libido.

-Suéltame.

Grité tratando de soltarme.

Comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, eso me asustó.

Estaba temblando, mis piernas apenas me respondían y en lo único que podía pensar era en escapar, pero no podía, el hombre era demasiado fuerte y me tenía tomada de la mano.

Rogaba en mi interior porque alguien me ayudara, porque el tipo no me hiciera daño, pero por su mirada eso parecía imposible, iba a lastimarme, eso era obvio.

-Suéltala.

El aire volvió a llenarme los pulmones, esa voz la reconocería a miles de kilómetros de distancia, era él.

Mi cuerpo sintió un rápido alivio inexplicable, me sentí segura, ahora sabía que nada podía pasarme.

El hombre me soltó empujándome al suelo y observó al dueño de esa voz. Me giré para mirarlo, y ahí estaba él, Edward Cullen se acercaba corriendo.

El hombre corpulento camino hacia él y Edward también lo hizo, de repente volví a sentir miedo pero no por mi, tenía miedo por él. No soportaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Edward tenía una mirada tan amenazante y el tipo cada vez avanzaba más lento hasta que se detuvo, creí que empezarían a pelear pero el muy cobarde embistió contra Edward y salió corriendo.

Edward se incorporó y quiso perseguirlo.

-Edward.

Le grité.

Se giró para verme, suspiró y se acercó lentamente a mi. Me tendió la mano y un millón de recuerdos de aquel día atravesaron mi mente.

-Gracias.

Susurré mientras tomaba su mano para levantarme.

-¿Estas bien?

Preguntó con una dulce voz.

Asentí lentamente mientras me equilibraba. Ya no tenía miedo.

-Oh Bella tuve tanto miedo.

Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza y mi corazón comenzó a taladrar con fuerza. Me abracé a él aún con más fuerza, necesitaba ese abrazo como nunca lo hubiera imaginado, era como estar en el cielo. Su aroma me llenaba los pulmones.

No se cuanto tiempo pase envuelta en sus brazos, pero no quería apartarme, ahí era el único lugar donde sentía que encajaba. Entonces él me apartó con cuidado, demasiado suave, aún así sentí que me estaba quitando el aire.

-Gracias… por todo.

Volví a decir.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y de repente sentí curiosidad.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Meneó la cabeza.

-No sabía que estabas aquí, parece que tenemos la misma afición, solo vine a pasear por el bosque.

Me sentí estúpida por pensar que me estaba siguiendo.

-Fue aquí mismo ¿lo recuerdas?

Suspiró.

-Como olvidarlo si fue el día que te conocí.

Posó su mano sobre mi mejilla y me sonrojé.

-¿Tiene algo este lugar?

Pregunté sonriendo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Cuando estamos aquí pareces otro, me tratas como si estuvieras contento de conocerme.

Rió con una risa muy suave y divertida.

-Estoy contento de conocerte Bella, nunca he dicho que no lo este.

Acarició mi mejilla con la mano que descansaba sobre ella.

-No lo pareces.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, no podía seguir así, quería respuestas y las quería ya.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

Me explicó.

-¿Problemas como los tipos que te golpeaban aquel día? - Asintió -¿Qué fue lo que paso Edward? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿cómo los mataste?

Pregunté con la voz débil en la última palabra.

-Yo no lo hice Bella, yo apenas me defendí y los deje inconscientes pero lo de matarlos no fue cosa mía.

-¿Entonces quién?

-No lo se.

Su voz era sincera, realmente no lo sabía.

-Pero ¿por qué te golpeaban? ¿cómo los dejaste inconscientes?

-He tenido que aprender a defenderme Bella, me han perseguido por mucho tiempo y en ese momento estaba cansado de huir por eso me estaba dejando pero luego apareciste tu y no quería que te hicieran daño.

Mi cabeza empezó a registrar cada una de sus palabras, parecía que al fin estaba empezando a hablar y si no seguía preguntando podía perder mi oportunidad.

-¿Por qué te perseguían?

Suspiró y se sentó en el césped, me senté frente a él para escucharlo mientras hablaba.

-Yo tenía una novia, su nombre era Tania, ella era hermosa y una chica adorable…- hablaba de ella con tal adoración que sentí algo en mi interior que jamás había experimentado, creo que se le llaman celos, pero lo deje continuar. – un día salió a pasear y le paso lo mismo que a ti estuvo a punto de pasarte antes de que llegara yo, pero no hubo oportunidad de que nadie llegara a salvarla.

Tomé su mano y la presioné para hacerle saber que estaba con él, sus ojos se estaban nublando y su mirada iba cada vez más hacia abajo.

Me miró por un segundo y continuó.

-Ella hizo hasta lo imposible para que no pudieran violarla, la mataron en lugar de eso. Encontré al maldito, el cual era un conocido de mi padre llamado Marco, y lo golpee hasta casi matarlo, entonces Emmett me detuvo antes de que lo matara y lo llevamos a la cárcel.

Parecía que ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar así que insistí.

-Pero, ¿ahí no terminó todo?

Negó con la cabeza.

-El imbécil pertenecía a una familia muy poderosa de Italia, los Vulturi. Me han estado persiguiendo desde entonces, quieren vengar al maldito asesino, mi padre no lo sabe ni tampoco Emmett, en realidad eres la primera en saberlo.

-¿Por qué no has avisado a la policía?

-¿Tu crees que eso los detendrá?, el maldito de Marco Vulturi salió libre al día siguiente de su encierro, aún cuando fue culpado de asesinato.

Me estremecí, parecía que no había una salida.

-Debes ocultarte, escapar.

Rogué desesperada, no soportaría perderlo.

-¿Y qué crees que hago Bella? Por eso estoy aquí.

-No quiero que te pase nada.

Me acerqué lentamente.

-Mientras estés a mi lado tendré la fuerza suficiente para seguir.

Me abrazó de repente y me deje cobijar por sus brazos, me preguntaba si ahora que ya lo sabía todo iba a dejar de evitarme y pasaríamos a ser algo así como amigos.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, LOS QUIERO, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO, SI NO ES ASÍ HAGANMELO SABER Y DEJEN SUS RECOMENDACIONES. NOS LEEMOS EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER : TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

12

-Vamos Bells solo mírate, estas hermosa.

Insistió la pequeña Alice como por quinceava vez.

Había pasado todo la mañana del domingo siendo arreglada por ella para la dichosa fiesta de la cual no sabía nada pues ella se negaba a contarme.

Por lo menos mientras me arreglaba tuve oportunidad de recordar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar. Al fin Edward y yo estábamos comunicándonos, habíamos pasado el día hablando sobre nosotros, nuestros gustos, cada detalle de nuestras vidas.

Lo más triste fue el crepúsculo diciéndonos que el día había terminado y con ello un excelente día. Solo quiero verlo y saber si todo ha cambiado ahora.

-Isabella Swan! Mírate en el espejo ahora o no iras a la fiesta

Ordenó Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¿Y quien te dijo que quiero ir?

Torció los ojos.

-De acuerdo, arruinaras la sorpresa, la fiesta es de Edward Cullen, ahora estoy segura que quieres ir.

Apenas dijo Edward y yo ya estaba corriendo al espejo.

Me quede impresionada, Alice era increíble, me había convertido en una belleza, llevaba un vestido azul rey pegado al cuerpo de arriba y suelto de abajo. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta con unos mechones afuera. Mi maquillaje era muy tenue, apenas notorio, perfecto.

-Gracias Alice.

Susurré sinceramente, me apenaba agradecerle por eso pero había hecho un gran trabajo. Ahora la gran cuestión era ¿por qué Edward no menciono nada sobre una fiesta?

-Ya sabes Bells siempre que quieras.

-¿Por qué una fiesta?

Pregunté inocentemente.

-Mañana es su cumpleaños y Emmett le organizó una fiesta sorpresa, aprovechando que mañana no tenemos clases decidió hacerla hoy mismo.

-Oh

Ahora todo tenía sentido, una fiesta sorpresa, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió preguntarle sobre su cumpleaños?, así podría haberle comprado algo, ahora no sabía que regalarle, ni tampoco tenía nada que regalarle.

Alice se acercó a mi reproductor y cambió la canción haciendo que iniciara una pieza de Yiruma, sonreí recordando que Edward mencionó le gustaba la música clásica, pero jamás había escuchado a Yiruma.

Claro, eso es!, un disco de Yiruma, es perfecto.

-Alice, ¿podemos pasar a esa tienda de discos que está cerca de la escuela?

Arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué? No, está muy lejos, la casa de Edward está a poco de aquí.

Hice mi mejor puchero aprendido de Alice.

-Por favor, aún es temprano, lo se porque si no ya estarías como loca apurándome para marcharnos, por favor, por favor, por favor

Me miró con frustración por un rato, luego suspiró. Gané!.

-Rápido al auto.

La abracé con fuerza y salí detrás de ella.

No nos llevo mucho tiempo con el auto de Alice y su loca manera de manejar, me recordaba a Edward en ese aspecto. Encontré el CD que buscaba muy rápido "First Love" ese era el indicado. Compré una bolsa del mismo azul que mi vestido y puse el CD ahí dentro.

Regresamos a casa antes de que Jasper llegara por nosotras. Alice corrió a mi habitación y empezó a tomar cosas de mi closet.

-¿Qué haces?

Pregunté desde la puerta.

-Busco una piyama decente.

Respondió resoplando ante cada cosa vieja que encontraba.

-¿Piyama? ¿para qué?

-¿No te dije? Nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de los Cullen.

Respondió aún sacando cosas de mi closet.

-No me dijiste nada sobre la fiesta Alice, tengo que avisar a Renée.

Me acerqué a ayudarle pero me echó.

-Ya le avise… bien Bella creo que te prestaré una y también ropa para mañana, no tienes nada decente, no importa, soy prevenida y tengo dos piyamas en la maleta.

-Claro.

No me sorprendía, era Alice, la señorita "siempre organizo todo". Iba a sentarme en la cama pero Alice me gritó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces? Arrugaras el vestido!.

-Lo siento.

Me disponía a bajar y dejarla ahí con sus locuras cuando escuché el timbre, Jasper y Rose habían llegado. Alice me miró y salió bailando a abrir la puerta. Tomé el CD y salí detrás de ella.

Jasper estaba ahí en la puerta con un traje negro y una corbata azul, Alice saltó a sus brazos con su pequeño vestido verde volando a su alrededor.

Les deje su espacio así que me fui directo al auto. Rose esperaba sentada en el asiento trasero, con un vestido rojo largo, de nuevo mi autoestima bajó por los suelos, se veía como un súper modelo, su cabello rubio caía en caireles sobre sus hombros y su maquillaje marcado brillaba en su rostro.

-Hola Rose.

Saludé con un poco de tristeza.

-Hola Bella, estas hermosa.

Arqué las cejas, ¿quién lo decía?.

-Tu estas increíble.

-Gracias.

Respondió.

Alice y Jasper volvieron al auto justo en el momento en que el celular de Rosalie sonó, todos la miramos atentamente.

-Hola osito.

Alice y Jasper se giraron y siguieron en lo suyo, en cambio yo me le quede viendo mas atentamente ¿osito? ¿quién era osito?. Rose observó mi cara de confusión y sonrió.

-Si ya vamos para allá, tranquilo.

Meneó la cabeza como desesperada.

-También te quiero bebe.

Colgó y seguí observándola con la confusión marcada en el rostro. No quería preguntar, nunca había sido chismosa pero enserio quería saber, pobre Emmett estaría muy deprimido.

-Ay Osito.

Se burló Jasper con voz melosa.

-Callate tonto y conduce.

Lo regaño Rose.

-Bella aún no sabe nada ¿cierto?

Intervino Alice.

-¿Saber qué?

Pregunté como no queriendo la cosa.

-La Barbie ya tiene Ken.

Respondió Jasper como siempre jugando con su hermana.

-Estúpido…. - Volvió a refunfuñar Rose -Pero si Bella, estoy saliendo con Emmett.

-¿Con Emmett?

Grité.

-Vamos Bella era obvio.

-Si, pero ¿desde cuando?

Según mis recuerdos el viernes aún no eran novios.

-Ayer, traté de avisarte pero no pude localizarte en todo el día.

-Ah.

Ups, claro, yo había pasado todo el día anterior con Edward en el bosque, había olvidado incluso comer, estábamos tan tranquilos y disfrutando de nuestra compañía que nada importaba.

Nos detuvimos frente a una casa preciosa, de esas que aparecen en películas de Hollywood, enorme y con grandes ventanales que daban al bosque, si mi casa estaba alejada de la sociedad, esa lo estaba aún más, estaba prácticamente escondida en el bosque. (la casa de los Cullen en la película)

Jasper y Alice bajaron del auto seguidos por Rosalie, yo fui la que se detuvo durante más tiempo pero finalmente bajé, los seguí por un sendero que daba al porche de la casa.

Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par dando lugar a un hermoso salón blanco lleno de gente. Me sentí nerviosa cuando varias miradas se posaron en nosotros, Emmett estaba ahí.

Apenas nos vio y salió a nuestro encuentro, saludó a todos dejando al último a su ahora novia Rosalie, a quien saludó con un apasionado beso.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

Pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

-Salió con mis padres, pero tranquila Bellita, no tarda en llegar.

Sonreí un poco nerviosa por la mirada de todos sobre mi, preguntar por Edward solo a mi se me ocurre, pero enserio quería verlo ya, no soportaba el estar así sin saber como íbamos a actuar frente a los demás.

Se escuchó un auto afuera y mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, era él, lo comprobé cuando Emmett nos pidió a todos que guardáramos silencio y apagó las luces.

Edward apareció segundos después con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa azul a cuadros, hacíamos juego. Sus padres estaban detrás de él.

Las luces se encendieron y su mirada se cruzo con la mía.

* * *

**Hola! un gusto saludarlos de nuevo, espero les guste el cap, he andado súper ocupada con los examenes y eso pero ahí vamos. Gracias por leer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER : TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

13

Sonrió y se acercó lentamente directamente conmigo, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Susurré ofreciéndole el regalo.

-Estas hermosa.

Me recibió el regalo y me abrazó con dulzura.

Sonreí refugiada en sus brazos, de nuevo estaba en mi sitio favorito, me apartó cuando algunos exclamos de sorpresa sonaron detrás de nosotros, me sonrió y se quedó con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Nadie se acercaba, todos estaban pasmados por la sorpresa, yo misma lo estaba, no esperaba este comportamiento frente a los demás.

Finalmente Emmett se acercó y abrazo a su hermano, Edward le devolvió el abrazo con el brazo que no estaba en mi cintura.

-Felicidades…. Por todo

Era lógico que hablaba de mi y de su cumpleaños pero no me importo, yo estaba feliz en sus brazos.

Poco a poco todos los invitados fueron acercándose a saludarlo y felicitarlo, muchos apenas y lo conocían pues Emmett se había encargado de invitar a toda la escuela, pero igualmente lo felicitaban amablemente, yo solo me encontraba a su lado siendo protegida por sus brazos.

-Emmett invito a más gente de la que conozco.

Me susurró en el oído haciéndome estremecer.

Sonreí levemente mientras me apartaba un poco para que sus padres lo felicitaran, seguían impresionándome con su belleza como el día en que los conocí.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estas?

Saludó Esme cortésmente.

-Hola, muy bien gracias ¿y ustedes?

-Bien muchas gracias, espero que te diviertas.

Respondió Carlisle antes de dejarnos solos.

-Así que… un regalo. ¿Qué será?

Susurró mientras lo abría lentamente.

-Espero que te guste, no tuve tiempo de comprar otra cosa.

Respondí apenada.

Sacó el disco y se quedo contemplándolo, observó la lista de canciones y asintió con lo que creí era aprobación.

-Lo escucharé en cuanto se acabe esto, seguro me gustara.

-Eso espero.

Sonrió dulcemente.

-Ven.

Me tomó de la mano haciendo que una corriente eléctrica corriera por mi cuerpo y me llevo hasta la mesa de regalos, colocó el CD cerca de otro regalo más grande y me jaló a la pista de baile.

-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?

Me pidió caballerosamente.

Ni siquiera conteste, estaba embobada con su mirada, y como dicen por ahí, el que calla otorga. Me acercó lentamente para tomarme de la cintura, puse mi brazo sobre su hombro y nos quedamos mirándonos mientras nos mecíamos lentamente.

-No se bailar.

Dije finalmente.

-Tu solo sigue la música.

Creo que eso era lo más falso que podía decir, la música era de esa típica de discos y él se mecía como si estuviéramos bailando música clásica. Así que decidí seguirlo a él y no a la música.

Todos bailaban a nuestro alrededor pero a mi no me importaba, yo estaba feliz entre los brazos de Edward

-¿Por qué no me advertiste sobre la fiesta?

Preguntó sacándome del sueño hermoso en el que estaba.

-Porque yo no lo sabía, me lo dijeron un poco antes de que viniera.

Sonrió.

-Emmett planea todo muy bien.

Asentí observando todo perfecto a mi alrededor.

-¿Sabías que sale con Rosalie?

Dije todavía sorprendida.

-No me sorprende, no dejaba de hablar de ella.

-Claro y Rose estaba igual con él.

Sonreí y él hizo lo mismo.

Pasamos horas y horas meciéndonos en lo que parecía una pista de baile pero en realidad era la sala de su casa. Era como si el mundo entero desapareciera a nuestro alrededor.

Hundida en sus ojos verdes me perdía completamente. Apenas noté como todos se marcharon dejándonos solos en la sala ya sin mecernos, tan solo mirándonos a los ojos.

-¿Estas cansada?

Preguntó dulcemente.

Pero yo estaba tan perdida que no pude contestar, solo negué con la cabeza y seguí mirándole. Su rostro brillaba con la tenue luz sobre el haciéndolo lucir como lo más bello que habían visto mis ojos.

-Eres hermosa.

Susurró acercándose lentamente, supe lo que venía y lo desee con desesperación pero estaba asustada, no sabía que significaba eso, sería mi primer beso y estaba aterrada, pero entonces se detuvo, no llego a tocar mis labios que esperaban ansiosos por el rose de los suyos.

Apartó la mano de mi cintura y me sonrió nuevamente, su sonrisa parecía sincera pero distinta, como si estuviera marcando una diferencia entre lo que parecía que había entre nosotros y lo que realmente había, solo amistad.

Me sorprendí a mi misma sonriendole de vuelta aún cuando mi corazón estaba doliendo, yo no quería ser su amiga, por más que algún día me engañé a mi misma jurando que eso sería suficiente. Ahora que lo tenía, quería más, pero eso no era posible, para Edward yo solo era su amiga.

* * *

**Hola ¿cómo están? yo no muy bien, he andado algo deprimida :S no se tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero bueno igual aquí dejandoles el fic, espero que les guste, gracias por leer**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER : TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

14

Despertar en casa de los Cullen había sido muy extraño, la habitación era enorme y para mi sola, tenían tantas habitaciones que hubiera podido quedarse cada invitado a la fiesta y seguiríamos con habitaciones individuales, de acuerdo tal vez estaba exagerando.

Me metí a bañar agradeciendo también el baño propio y el que Alice se hubiera tomado la molestia de traerme todo lo necesario para darme un buen baño y ponerme ropa limpia. El agua era perfecta, todo en esa casa era perfecto, salía de una forma realmente moderada y potente a la vez. Quería quedarme ahí para siempre pero debía salir.

Salí y me vestí de prisa, cepillé mi cabello y mis dientes con la misma prisa, no quería ser la única que no se hubiera levantado, pero efectivamente lo era, todos ya estaban en el comedor. Entre los 5 preparaban el desayuno, se veían tan felices, me centré en Edward, el cual parecía más relajado, más confiado, hablaba y jugaba con todos sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

-Buenos días.

Saludé con la voz patosa.

Edward se giró para verme y sonrió de una forma que me dejo deslumbrada, se acercó lentamente y me estrechó en un abrazo, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Buenos días bonita.

Me aparté cuando mis amigos empezaron a corear en tono de burla.

-Buenos días señorita dormilona.

Me saludó Alice con un abrazo también.

-Hola pequeña duende.

Me miró mal pero lo dejo pasar.

Me dispuse a ayudarles con el desayuno, debo confesar que ellos eran un completo desastre, naturalmente jamás habían metido sus manos en la cocina, así que prácticamente los puse a poner la mesa y hacer cosas sencillas, mientras yo me encargaba de lo complicado. Cuando ya tenía todo listo bajaron los papás de Edward.

-Buenos días chicos, lamentamos levantarnos tan tarde pero estábamos agotados.

Se disculpó Carlisle.

-No hay problema, el desayuno está listo.

Habló Alice como si conociera de toda la vida a los padres de Edward.

-Gracias chicos.

Agradecieron y se sentaron a la mesa, Edward me ayudo a servir y nos pusimos a desayunar entre bromas y recuerdos de la noche anterior, ni yo ni Edward participamos mucho pues lo único que habíamos hecho la noche anterior era estar observándonos el uno al otro.

-¿Qué harán hoy?

Preguntó Esme.

-Ir a casa y preparar mis cosas para la escuela.

Respondí inmediatamente.

Alice me miró y negó con la cabeza con decepción.

-No Bella, eso no se hace en un día libre, había pensado en hacer un picnic en el bosque.

-No, el bosque es peligroso.

Me negué recordando lo ocurrido con Edward.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bella, mejor si quieren quédense aquí y hacen el picnic en el jardín.

Propuso Carlisle.

-Si, si, si y podemos jugar videojuegos.

Gritó emocionado Emmett.

Rose, Alice y yo torcimos el gesto, pasar todo el día jugando videojuegos no estaba entre nuestros planes de diversión. Edward por su lado solo sonrió y siguió con su desayuno.

Cada vez que sonreía de esa forma me hacía perder el equilibrio e incluso el aire.

-Y ¿por qué no pasan un rato en la piscina?

Sugirió Esme.

-Si!

Gritamos las 3 al mismo tiempo.

Emmett hizo un puchero pero al ver la cara de su Barbie aceptó.

-Ahora tendré que ir a conseguir trajes de baño.

Se quejó Alice.

-Yo puedo prestarles si quieren, así no tienen que salir.

Ofreció Esme.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias, iremos de compras, eso suena mejor. Vamos chicos apúrenle que nos vamos.

Rose y yo nos miramos con miedo en los ojos, compras con Alice era igual a pies hinchados seguro.

Y así fue, pasamos horas y horas en el centro comercial, dudaba que nos quedara tiempo para ir a la piscina, pero Alice sabía medir su tiempo, eran apenas las cinco. Estábamos hambrientos y cansados, los chicos no dejaban de quejarse pero finalmente llegamos a casa.

Había estado tan distraída en el centro comercial que no noté el traje de baño elegido por Alice. Era tan pequeño, enseñaría demasiado y no tenía mucho que enseñar para ser honesta. Pero no me quedaba de otra, tendría que usarlo e ir a la piscina con los demás.

Cuando llegué ahí, Edward llevaba solo un short corto, me quede embobada viéndolo como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor, y al parecer causé el mismo efecto en él porque tampoco apartaba la mirada de mi.

Me sentía tan llena, ese cosquilleo en el estomago estaba ahí, el rubor en mis mejillas, la emoción, las ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos, todo eso que se supone sientes cuando te enamoras estaba ahí y no quería perderlo.

Me sonrió y se lanzó a la piscina con una gracia que me hizo perder el equilibrio, me tambaleé un poco pero resistí, caminé lentamente a la piscina, no me importaba que todos estuvieran ahí, yo solo quería estar con él, me incliné sobre la orilla de la piscina y poco a poco me fui introduciendo en ella. El agua era cálida pero yo temblaba, estaba emocionada y miles de escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo mientras más cerca lo sentía.

Me sorprendí cuando salió a la superficie a escasos centímetros de mí, volvió a sonreírme haciendo que mi corazón se hinchara, no podía más, si seguía sonriendo así iba a lanzarme a sus brazos sin importarme las consecuencias.

-Estás muy linda Bella.

Su voz me hizo estremecer y sus palabras me hicieron sonreír como una idiota, me preocupaba quedar en ridículo frente a él, pero no podía evitarlo, me sentía feliz.

Se acercó y me estrechó en sus brazos, no sabía por qué lo hacía ni tampoco me importaba, mientras estuviera así, no me cuestionaba nada, solo rogaba para que nunca terminara, para tener sus brazos siempre protegiéndome.

Antes tenía miedo a muchas cosas, renegaba de todo y me sentía deprimida, ahora lo se, lo único que puedo temer, lo único que odiara sería perder esto que ha crecido en mí, no solo se trata de él sino de lo que me hace sentir. Siempre me he sentido incompleta, andando por ahí sintiendo que no pertenezco a ningún sitio, pero lo que siento ahora, me ata y me eleva al mismo tiempo.

Lo estreché con ambos brazos, no quería que me soltara y tenía que demostrárselo, suspiré contra su hombro, llenándome de su esencia, disfrutando cada segundo que durara ese abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?

Preguntó muy cerca de mi oído haciéndome temblar.

-Solo quería hacerte saber lo que eres para mí.

Susurré ocultando mi rostro, tenía miedo de decirlo pero ya no podía contenerlo más, no podía ocultar lo mucho que le quería.

-Un abrazo no basta para decirte lo que tu significas para mí princesa.

Se enderezó lentamente, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón palpitaba volviéndose loco, me obligó a mirarlo, era tan hermoso, todo se cerraba a su alrededor, sentí un revoltijo en mi estomago cuando se acercó lentamente, no podía creerlo, iba a pasar lo que creía que iba a pasar. Mojé mis labios instintivamente, pero lo más húmedo que recibí fue un chapuzón de agua por parte de Emmett, vi a Rosalie reprenderlo mientras él se partía de la risa. Edward y yo nos apartamos y de repente recordamos que había gente alrededor.

Me sentí incomoda y avergonzada, había olvidado por completo cuanta gente nos observaba, salí de la piscina lentamente y me senté en la orilla tan solo con los pies sumergidos, mi cabeza daba vueltas no pudiendo creer lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

* * *

**Hola hermosos supervivientes del fin del mundo :) ¿cómo están? yo muy bien :D he desarrollado un nuevo trauma con un actor coreano que amo 3 eso me pasa por ver doramas, por cierto nenas, ¿alguien de aquí ve doramas? si los ven recomienden algunos, apenas he empezado a verlos y necesito recomendaciones **


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER : TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

15

SHOT

Salí muy temprano para ir a la escuela, esta vez no iba tarde, ¿por qué?, por la sencilla razón de que mi corazón aclamaba por verlo, saltaba y saltaba dentro de mi pecho, por un momento creí que terminaría saliéndose de su sitio.

Recorrí el bosque como cada día, pasé por aquel sitio en el que lo había visto por primera vez y todos los recuerdos vinieron a mí, temblé recordando el miedo que sentí en aquel momento, no por mi propia muerte, sino por la suya.

Aún seguía preguntándome quien habría matado a aquellos hombres, él decía que no fue y yo creo en él, pero teníamos que averiguarlo, ese alguien podría ayudarnos. Tenía que hablar con él, en cuanto llegara la escuela le pediría que habláramos.

Afortunadamente, él estaba recargado en su auto cuando llegué, no quería toparme con ninguno de los chicos, solo quería hablar a solas con él. Bajé de mi auto y lo vi observarme, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y me acerqué lentamente.

-Hola Bella.

Saludó sonriéndome.

-Hola, estem… ¿podemos hablar?

Arqueó las cejas pero asintió, esperó que hablara pero al ver que no lo hacía, me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacía un sitio despejado, una parte de la escuela que no conocía, pero que era perfecta, bastante solitaria, no podía escuchar los ruidos del exterior. No se como él logró descifrarlo, pero sabía que necesitaba hablar a solas con él.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste sobre los Vulturi?

Me estremecí al mencionar ese apellido en voz alta.

Asintió y torció el gesto, era obvio que no le gustaba hablar sobre eso.

-¿Aún no sabes quien asesino a los hombres que te atacaban aquel día?

Arqueó las cejas, pero había algo en sus ojos, algo que me indicaba que él lo sabía, sabía quien había sido y no me lo había dicho, me sentí mal al instante, se supone que estábamos juntos en esto.

-Lo sabes!, lo sabes y no me lo has contado.

Le reproché.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no quiero meterte en esto, ni siquiera debería estar cerca de ti, pero no puedo evitarlo, ejerces un poder sobre mí, mejor mientras menos sepas.

Le tomé la mano con fuerza.

-Ya estoy metida en esto Edward, tendrías que confiar en mí, esas personas podrían ayudarnos, podrían sacarte de esto.

-No lo harán.

Replicó muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Porque ya se los pedí, los mataron porque tenían asuntos pendientes con ellos no porque quisieran ayudarme.

Suspiré.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Los Denali, son viejos conocidos de mi familia, les expliqué mi situación y dijeron que era mi problema por haberme metido con esa gente, ellos llevan una guerra con ellos desde hace tiempo, han perdido ya a mucha gente, yo no voy a dejar que eso ocurra, he decidido que si deciden venir por mi, dejaré que lo hagan, no permitiré que mi familia y amigos, y sobre todo tu, estén en peligro.

-No puedes hacer eso

Grité llena de indignación.

-Bells no puedo arriesgarlos a ustedes, me sentiría tan mal si les pasara algo que no podría vivir, prefiero que me maten o lo que sea que quieren hacerme y se termine esto de una vez por todas.

Acarició mi mejilla para limpiarme las lagrimas.

-Entonces moriré contigo.

Me levantó el rostro con sus manos.

-¿Por qué?

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Te quiero y no puedo vivir sin ti, jamás podría imaginar una visa donde tu no estés a mi lado.

Se acercó lentamente hasta que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron.

-Tienes que vivir cariño, tienes que vivir por mi, eres lo más importante que tengo, lo mejor que me ha pasado y no puedo permitir que mueras por mi culpa, te quiero.

Lo abracé con fuerza, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, llenándome de su olor, no quería perderlo y haría cualquier cosa para que eso no pasara.

Después de haber estado entre las sombras la mayor parte de mi vida, no dejaría que esta pequeña luz que iluminaba todo con su belleza se extinguiera, porque entonces me extinguiría yo también.

En sus brazos las horas pasaron rápido y cuando volvimos, ya nos habíamos perdido varias clases así que decidimos perdernos el resto para poder estar juntos, subimos a su auto en un silencio perfectamente cómodo y salimos de la escuela.

No sabía a donde me llevaba pero no me importaba, estar con él, donde fuera, era lo único que quería para mi.

Llegamos a la plaza, jamás imaginé que me llevaría ahí pero lo hizo, bajamos y caminamos en silencio por la plaza. Parecía distraído, y yo no quería traerlo al mundo real, tal vez estuviera imaginando que sería si no lo persiguieran unos malditos asesinos.

De repente pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, su cuerpo estaba tenso y su expresión era dura, sentí mi corazón acelerarse al instante, no sabía que estaba mal pero había algo mal y tenía que ver con nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me atreví a preguntar.

-Solo sigue caminando y no te apartes de mi.

Obedecí aún cuando mis pies no querían seguir avanzando, tenía miedo y estaba empezándolo a resentir, entonces lo comprendí, tantas películas, series, me habían enseñado algo, solo había una razón para que alguien actuara así. Nos estaban siguiendo.

Me detuve sin quererlo, estaba aterrada, no podía reaccionar, Edward trato de jalarme pero yo estaba pegada al piso como si me hubieran clavado. El peso de todo finalmente estaba cayendo sobre mí.

-Bella por favor tenemos que movernos.

Su voz me hizo reaccionar, tenía que moverme.

Caminé siguiéndolo, no sabía a donde me llevaba pero tenía que escucharlo, si dejaba que el miedo me venciera estábamos perdidos. Caminamos por callejones y calles llenas de gente, no entendía por que no simplemente íbamos al auto y nos largábamos de ahí, pero parecía que Edward tenía otros planes.

Nos llevo un tiempo darnos cuenta de que nos estaban guiando, ya era demasiado tarde, estábamos frente a una casa abandonada sin ninguna otra salida, teníamos que entrar y buscar un arma o algo con lo que defendernos, huir ya no era una opción.

Entramos a la casa en silencio y con la cabeza agachada, ambos sabíamos lo que venía y no queríamos aceptarlo, estábamos caminando al matadero por propia voluntad.

Había unas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso, sin pensarlo subimos queriendo retrasar lo inevitable, detrás de nosotros escuchábamos los pasos de nuestros acompañantes, cuando estuvimos arriba, Edward nos giró y se pudo delante de mí.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, déjenla ir.

Les pidió, mejor dicho, les exigió.

Los hombres que ahora veía eran atemorizantes rieron estrepitosamente mientras nos miraban de hito en hito.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Les estoy diciendo algo y van a hacerme caso, ¿no han escuchado eso de la ultima voluntad acaso?

-¿Crees que estamos aquí para matarte?

Edward y yo nos miramos y luego los volvimos a morir.

-Si no es así ¿para qué nos están siguiendo?

-Somos Garrett, Lauren y James, enviados de los Denali para cuidarlo.

Abrí la boca de golpe, estaba emocionada, contenta y sorprendida.

* * *

**Hola ¿como están? quiero decirles que este iba a ser el ultimo capítulo, no me refiero a que fuera a terminar de una forma así, iba a tener un final diferente pero al final mientras lo escribía salió otra cosa y creo que es bueno porque puedo alargarlo un poco más. Espero que les este gustando y FELIZ NAVIDAD, se que ya pasaron unos días pero no quería quedarme sin decirlo, gracias por estar aquí, me hacen feliz con sus comentarios o con el simple hecho de leerlo. Las quiero, gracias.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER : TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

16

SHOT

Las cosas habían cambiado las ultimas semanas, pasaba mucho tiempo con Edward, pero siempre teníamos a Garrett, Lauren y James detrás de nosotros. Era gracioso verlos intentar encajar en la escuela para vigilar a Edward de cerca, mis amigos se habían hecho sus amigos e incluso a mi me agradaban.

Me sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que ellos estaban aquí para proteger a Edward, pero aún tenía miedo, y no dejaría de tenerlo hasta que esto estuviera solucionado.

-¿En que piensas Bells?

Preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Nos encontrábamos en un lugar escondido de la escuela, solíamos escaparnos ahí para estar solos y hablar, aunque a veces, como hoy, solo estábamos sentados, cada quien metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-En como han cambiado las cosas.

Respondí mirándolo.

Estaba con las piernas estiradas, su cabello despeinado rodeaba su hermoso rostro, llevaba una camisa azul y unos vaqueros negros, parecía toda una estrella de rock.

-Lo se, debe ser difícil para ti, tener una vida normal y de pronto pasar a tener guardaespaldas.

Se rió amargamente.

-No es eso, solo que siento que ahora soy más feliz. Vivía quejándome por todo, por mi aburrida vida, porque los cuentos que me hicieron creer cuando era una niña no son reales, y ahora veo que esos cuentos no son reales porque la realidad puede ser mucho más interesante. Tu haces que sea más interesante para mí.

Me sonrió y tomó mi mano.

-Y yo vivía por el contrario, siempre corriendo de un lado a otro, haciendo mil y una cosas, pero ahora, estando así contigo, mi vida se ha vuelto tan llena de paz, era lo que necesitaba, estar tranquilo por un momento y lo he logrado gracias a ti, ambos sin darnos cuenta le dimos a la vida del otro lo que necesitaba y ahora se que todo lo que necesito eres tu.

Suspiré y sin pensarlo me arrojé a sus brazos, me rodeo con los brazos dejando que enterrara mi cabeza en su pecho. Empezó a tararear una de mis melodías favoritas de Yiruma (Time forgets) y me quedé en silencio escuchándolo, su voz era tan dulce y la melodía le quedaba muy bien. Podía sentir como su pecho se levantaba cada vez que respiraba pero sin dejar de tararear.

No supe cuando me quede dormida, pero sus brazos eran tan cálidos y la melodía tan suave que me sentía en el paraíso, era como dormir entre las nubes.

Desperté por su suave susurro diciéndome que teníamos que volver a clases, por supuesto, como de costumbre, llegamos tarde y todos comenzaron a divagar sobre que estaríamos haciendo, Alice me preguntó si ya me había besado, si supiera que soy tan tonta como para desperdiciar nuestro tiempo juntos durmiendo.

Además, un beso, eso no creía que pasara pronto, ni nunca, no parecía como si Edward estuviera interesado en mi de esa manera, creo que me quiere, si me quiere, pero como una amiga, y duele decir que me posicionaron en la friendzone pero así fue.

Salimos del aula para ir a casa de Alice a "estudiar", iríamos todos juntos como siempre, ya no nos separábamos para nada. Emmett estaba feliz de que su hermanito fuera más sociable.

Yo iba con Edward en su auto, ya no usaba mi auto nunca, Edward pasaba por mi a casa y me regresaba, yo no tenía que conducir y eso me hacía feliz. No era fanática de conducir y podía pasar más tiempo con Edward.

Ya en casa de Alice

-Bells, Edward ¿por qué llegaron tarde hoy a clases?

Preguntó Alice para hacer que todos nos pusieran atención.

-Bella se quedo dormida y yo no quería despertarla.

Respondió Edward con toda la seguridad y tranquilidad del mundo.

Alice se me quedo viendo con reproche, claro ella no esperaba que me quedara dormida mientras estaba con Edward.

-¿No has dormido bien Bellita?

Preguntó Emmett.

-No es eso, solo estaba demasiado relajada y eso me provocó sueño.

-¿Tan aburrido eres hermanito?

Bromeó Emmett.

-Idiota.

Todos comenzamos a reír excepto Edward que miraba a Emmett enfurruñado.

-Cuando una mujer se duerme estando con un hombre es porque se siente segura y sabe que nadie podría lastimarla, por que él estará para protegerla.

Intervino Rose.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, era eso lo que realmente sentía justo antes de quedarme dormida.

-Y así es, yo estoy para protegerte.

Me levantó la cara y me miró intensamente.

Tenía el poder de hacerme olvidar el lugar, el momento y las personas alrededor, solo existíamos él y yo. Tenía tantas ganas de rendirme a sus labios y besarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero no lo hice, sabía que el no me veía de esa manera, así que simplemente me aparté y seguí prestando atención a mi libro de texto, que casi había olvidado.

Vi de reojo a Edward y parecía confundido y triste. Solo debía de ser mi imaginación ¿por qué estaría triste?, yo solo soy una amiga, solo eso.

Cuando salimos de casa de Alice, Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa, sus nuevos "guardaespaldas" nos seguían como siempre, pero Edward les pidió que por favor nos dejaran solos por este día.

Íbamos en el auto en un silencio que no parecía nada cómodo, desde aquel momento en casa no hablábamos y no parecíamos cómodos el uno con el otro, yo solo trataba de evitarme el ridículo de besarlo o abrazarlo cuando no teníamos los mismos sentimientos.

De pronto se detuvo, aún no llegábamos a casa ni siquiera estábamos cerca, lo miré y parecía consternado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunté curiosa.

-¿Por qué estas así Bells? ¿por qué me evitas de repente? Yo creí que estábamos bien, incluso llegue a creer que a ti te pasaba algo conmigo pero ahora ya no lo se.

-¿Pasarme algo contigo? ¿a que te refieres?

-Tu sabes a que me refiero, creí que te gustaba.

Me sonrojé y bajé la vista pero el me la levantó de nuevo.

-No hagas eso, no me dejas ver tus ojos y odio eso.

-Y ¿qué importa si me gustas o no?

Rodó los ojos.

-A mi me importa.

-¿Por qué te importa?

-¿Quieres que lo diga con palabras? Creí que era suficiente con cada cosa que hago por ti, pero esta bien lo diré. Te amo Bella, te he amado desde el momento en que bajaste de ese coche y arriesgaste tu vida por salvar la mía, amo cada gesto, cada palabra, cada parte de tu cuerpo. ¿Quieres saber por qué me enfrenté a aquellos hombres el día que te conocí? Porque no quería perderte, apenas había encontrado lo que toda mi vida había buscado y ya había alguien pretendiendo alejarte.

Me quede en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, sin pensarlo empecé a llorar, Edward puso cara de preocupado y limpió mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

-Lo siento pequeña, no quise asustarte ni hacerte sentir mal, está bien si no me quieres de esa manera, yo lo entiendo pero por favor no me alejes de ti.

-Edward cállate, ¿no lo entiendes?, estoy llorando porque estoy feliz, porque después de tanto tiempo de estar esperando que esas palabras salieran de tu boca, al fin las puedo oír y no lo puedo creer. Estoy llorando porque no me puedo creer que todo lo que yo siento por ti también lo sientas por mi, también te amo Edward, te amé antes de conocerte, siempre estuve esperando por ti.

Sonrió con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el día, se acercó lentamente, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaron, aspiré su aroma y el aspiró el mío, estaba tan contenta, al fin, todo lo que siempre quise, el verdadero amor, el príncipe azul, si existía y estaba frente a mí.

Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando un fuerte golpe en la ventana del auto nos separó, sentí la puerta abrirse a mis espaldas y alguien me sacó jalándome de la chamarra, alguien sacó a Edward también, los dos nos mirábamos queriendo alcanzar al otro. Pero ambos los sabíamos, los Vulturi nos habían encontrado.

* * *

**Hola ¿cómo están? FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS Y TODAS :) espero que se la estén pasando muy bien en este nuevo año 2013, los quiero y gracias por leer. El próximo capítulo es el último, así es, se acaba esta aventura, estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic y si les gusto este, que yo lo se, no es muy bueno, aún me falta mejorar muchisimo, pero estoy intentandolo, bueno si les gusto esperen mi próximo fic. **


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER : TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

Shot

Final

Golpearon a Edward en la cabeza y a mi tiraron al suelo, lloré y me removí para tratar de alcanzar a Edward, sabía que no podía salvarlo, esta vez no podía hacerlo, pero no lo dejaría morir solo, si esto era así moriría con él, porque sinceramente, no había más vida para mí después de él.

Pude alcanzarlo, no se como lo hice ni porque me dejaron acercarme, pero ahí estaba yo a su lado, Edward estaba inconsciente, mi corazón palpitaba desesperado aclamando por saber si estaba bien. Puse mi oído sobre su pecho y ahí estaba el débil pero dulce latir de su corazón.

Suspiré, por lo menos estaba vivo *por ahora* me susurró mi mente, la obligué a callar y seguí disfrutando de ese breve pero dulce momento en el que sabía que él estaba bien. No pasó mucho cuando unas bruscas manos me apartaron de él robándome el poco momento de felicidad que estaba teniendo.

-Ven aquí cariño, esperemos a que despierte tu novio.

Dijo una voz tan brusca como las manos que me sostenían.

Otras manos se unieron a las primeras y me ataron a un árbol cercano, en ningún momento aparté la vista de Edward, era lo único que me importaba en ese momento, verlo y saber que aunque fuera por ese momento, estaba vivo, seguía respirando, como yo solo respiraba por él.

Un hombre se acercó a Edward, le grité que se detuviera pero no parecía escucharme, lo levantó y lo arrastro más cerca de mí, empezó a sacudirlo y a hablarle, lo amenazaba con matarme si no despertaba.

Finalmente Edward abrió los ojos, pero estoy segura que hubiera querido jamás hacerlo después de verme así, me miró tan profundamente, diciéndome todo con su mirada, se disculpaba, decía que me quería, no, creo que decía que me amaba.

-Dejenla ir, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Les pidió, mejor dicho les exigió.

-Claro que tiene que ver con esto, ella está contigo y creo que te dolería más perderla a ella que tu propia muerte.

Seguí sin apartar la mirada de Edward, el tampoco apartaba su mirada de la mía, no me importaba que me mataran, pero ese dolor en el rostro de Edward me trastornaba, solo quería correr a sus brazos y consolarlo.

Uno de los hombres que me había atado en un principio se acercó y me desató, pensé que se había compadecido y me iba a dejar escapar, aunque jamás lo hubiera hecho con Edward ahí, pero no lo hizo, solo me llevo hasta otro de sus compañeros, Edward quiso correr a mí, pero uno de ellos lo sostenía.

Me tiraron al suelo haciendo que me golpeara en las rodillas, estaban a punto de matarme, sentí su arma en la cabeza, quise cerrar los ojos y olvidar que aquello estaba pasando, pero quería que lo ultimo que vieran mis ojos fuera a Edward.

-Por favor no, haré lo que sea pero no la maten.

Rogó Edward con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y tu crees que nos interesa algo de ti?

Se burlaron pero apartaron la pistola de mi cabeza.

-Aunque, esa muerte sería demasiado fácil, ¿qué les parece si primero hacemos sufrir un poco a la pequeña niña?

Intervino otro de ellos.

Gemí de terror, Edward también lo hizo y empeoro cuando vio mi cara asustada, buscó tranquilizarme con la mirada, como si me estuviera prometiendo que nada me pasaría.

-No es una súper modelo, para nada las chicas con las que acostumbro a salir, pero es linda, además esa carita de inocente, creo que podría divertirme con ella.

Dijo uno de ellos mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda.

-No te atrevas a tocarla o te juro que te mataré, los mataré a todos y los haré sufrir como nunca en su vida.

La voz de Edward sonaba cargada de rabia y odio, pero no los suficiente como para asustar a unos matones.

Siguió tocándome, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, era lo que siempre había rogado, no tener una muerte dolorosa, ahora lo estaba viviendo, pero si pudiera regresar el tiempo, si pudiera volver a aquella decisión que me llevo a este momento, volvería a hacer lo mismo, volvería a bajar para salvar a Edward sin pensarlo.

Haber conocido a Edward, haberme enamorado por primera vez, me había hecho tan feliz, fui feliz y plena por primera vez en mi vida, y si este era el precio, lo pagaría con gusto.

Escuché un fuerte disparo que me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, abrí los ojos aterrada, entonces vi a Edward corriendo a mi lado. No se como paso pero los otros tipos que habían estado cerca de mi estaban todos apuntando a Edward.

Edward me apretó en sus brazos y sin pensarlo lo abracé también, sentí algo húmedo, algo viscoso en su espalda, levanté mi mano para ver que era lo que tenía y cuando lo vi, todo el aire escapó de mis pulmones, era sangre, Edward estaba herido, le habían disparado por intentar salvarme.

-Edward ¿estás bien? Edward!

Lloriqueé apartándolo de mí para poder mirar sus ojos.

-Estoy bien.

Respondió pero su rostro demacrado me decía otra cosa.

-Creo que es suficiente con eso.

Dijo uno de los hombres que casi había olvidado que estaban ahí, escuché sus pasos alejarse pero no presté demasiada atención, aún estaba perdida observando la sangre en mis manos.

-Tranquilo Edward, te pondrás bien, ahora mismo te llevaré al hospital y todo estará bien.

Le susurré mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse sobre el césped.

-Sabes que no es así princesa, es demasiado tarde y mientras alguien llega aquí ya no podrán hacer nada, solo por favor quédate conmigo, no quiero perder los últimos minutos de mi vida alejado de ti.

-Calla, por favor calla, tu no vas a morir.

Empecé a llorar sin consuelo, el amor de mi vida estaba muriendo frente a mí y yo no era capaz de hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Me alegro de que tu estés bien, no me importa haber recibido la bala por ti, recibiría una y mil más por verte bien, te amo, fuiste lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

-Solo calla Edward por favor, deja de despedirte porque no puedo soportarlo, no puedo soportar que sigas despidiente, si tu tomaste la bala por mí, pero soy yo quien tendrá que vivir sin ti y no puedo hacerlo.

Me recosté sobre su pecho para que no me viera llorar como lo estaba haciendo.

-Si puedes, tienes que hacerlo, haz que mi sacrificio valga la pena.

Me incorporé y lo miré con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te amo.

Susurramos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Me incliné sobre él y con suavidad posé mis labios sobre los suyos, los abrió con cuidado dándole entrada a mi lengua, más lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, este era nuestro primer y último beso. El beso más dulce, más delicioso y más triste que hubiera podido tener. Un sabor metálico comenzó a llenar mi garganta, se estaba muriendo. Sus movimientos dentro de mi boca cada vez eran más lentos hasta que se detuvieron por completo y lo supe, había perdido a la primer persona que había amado en mi vida sin haber tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo un poco más de tiempo. Aunque realmente ni una eternidad hubiera sido suficiente.

Y ahí me quedé recostada sobre su pecho, dejando mis lagrimas derramarse, mi alma parecía ya no estar y mi corazón estaba en pedazos pero seguía ahí, al lado de su cuerpo inerte reclamando como mío algo que ya no existía.

FIN.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado, como lo dije antes no soy muy buena y bueno llegaron momentos en que no sabía que mas escribir y terminé escribiendo cosas que no me gustaron en absoluto. Espero poder mejorar en esto y bueno muy pronto estará mi nuevo fic, les dejo la reseña para que estén pendientes.**

**Edward Cullen es una estrella de rock, está viviendo el sueño pero no es feliz, está cansado de lo que hace y está cansado de que todos lo amen por ser Edward la súper estrella y no simplemente Edward. Bella es una adolescente normal como cualquiera de nosotras, con un gran sueño, conocer a su mayor ídolo y de quien está perdidamente enamorada, Edward Cullen. ¿Se cumplirá el sueño de Bella? ¿Es en verdad amor o solo es admiración y un poco de obsesión? **

**Y bueno ahí está espero que lo lean y nos vemos pronto, gracias por acompañarme en esto :)**


End file.
